Harry's New Life
by Books0140
Summary: 15 year-old Harry Potter is found abused by his Uncle. He is taken away and is given a chance to live a new life. Disclaimer: mentions of abuse, mild language, maybe some Corporal Punishment Rating; T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

15 year-old Harry Potter is lying at his Uncle's feet waiting for the beating that he knows is going to happen. His uncle doesn't disappoint soon there is a belt raining down on his entire back including; his legs, back, and bum. He knows that he should just keep quiet during a beating but he can't help but start whimpering at the pain. "Please Uncle, I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry please!" He says all of this while thinking 'I have really done it this time. I won't make it through this one.'

Vernon hears the pleas and growls as he continues to beat his nephew with a renewed vigor. He starts to feel his stress melt away.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts.**

Albus Dumbledore is busy doing the beginning of term paperwork that has to be done within these two weeks before school starts. He drops his quill and massages his wrist. He picks up his quill to finish up the last few documents when a shrill pitch courses through his office. Quickly his quill is dropped lying forgotten on the top of his desk as he makes his way over to the wall of instruments. "Shit." he mutters under his breath when he sees that the one going off is the one connected to the blood wards surrounding the house that Harry Potter lives in.

Albus makes his way over to his fireplace and grabs a handful of floo powder and throws it into the fire while saying, "Minerva's Bedchambers."

In the course of a minute Minerva is in the office looking worriedly at her old friend. "Albus what is the meaning of this?"

Albus quickly responds while grabbing a cloak; "No time. Harry is in danger." Without another word he disapparates away. Minerva sighing muttering something about an 'old man and his games' disapparates to Privet Drive hoping that is where Albus is.

Once they are both in front of Number 4 Privet Drive they make their way into the house not bothering to knock. Albus scans the house and sees nothing out of place so he heads upstairs. There is a door cracked open and they hear the distinctive swish of a bet swinging through the air.

Albus and Minerva don't even look at each other they just start running towards that room. The scene they walk in on makes them sick to their stomachs. Albus is deep in thought as to how he found Severus like this as well. Minerva is blaming herself for not figuring it out sooner.

They are both brought out of their musings by the sound of the belt hitting the flesh. Albus makes the belt fly out of Vernon's hands into his own so that the assault on the 'Chosen One's' back ceased.

Vernon roars when the belt is taken from his hands, "Freaks what are you doing here get out! I don't want anymore of your kind infecting me and my family."

"Mr. Dursley!" Albus yells upset by what he is hearing. "We are not _freaks _we are wizards. Second of all we couldn't infect you even if we tried we can't just give you the properties that make you a wizard because you are born with it not just given, what I would like for you to do is sigh over custody to Minerva and then we will be taking him. If you don't then we can take it to the Muggle or Wizarding authorities and have you sent to jail and then we gain guardianship over Harry."

"Who's to say you won't turn me over to the police after I give you the worthless freak?"

"We will not turn you over to the police after we gain the guardianship." Minerva jumps in with knowing full well that they will be answering to the Wizengamot for his actions towards Harry.

Albus nods in agreement knowing where she is going with this. Vernon thinks about this and then signs the papers giving guardianship over to Minerva.

Albus smiles and waves his wand making all Harry's things go into the trunk and then shrinks the trunk putting it in his pocket. Albus then picks up Harry and carries him out of sight with Minerva close behind and then the pair turns and apparates on the spot.

**An/ Please please please leave a review as to how you think this is and if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

_4 days later_

Harry starts to stir and starts to wake up. He looks around for his glasses when he spots them on a bedside table. Harry reaches over to the side table for his glasses as his eyes gain focus he recognizes the place where he has woken up countless times throughout his Hogwarts career.

'Home' Harry thinks, Madame Pomfrey walking towards him gains his attention. "Ah, Mr. Potter I see you are awake. How are you feeling?"

Harry is now aware of the pain all along his back. He responds while looking down at the covers.

"Mr. Potter I think Madame Pomfrey asked you a question. Perhaps those horrible muggles didn't teach you manners but when asked a question you are expected to tell the truth and not hide behind lies or half-truths. Now, why don't you answer the healer's question truthfully?" Says a voice as the Hospital Wing door opens.

Harry looks up sharply when the man starts talking to him. He blushes when he realizes that he had been caught in his lie. He responds very quietly, "Yes sir. My back is hurting ma'am."

Poppy smiles softly when she hears Harry tell her what is wrong, even though it was with prompting. "Ok sweetheart. Take off your shirt and lie on your stomach. I have a healing salve for the cuts on your back."

Harry doesn't reply he just obeys.

Severus sees Harry's compliance and smiles. He knows that he did get through to him with his sharp lecture.

He thinks back to the conversation that he had with the Headmaster.

_ "My boy, Harry needs you to take care of him." Albus tells him._

_"Why me? Why not the Wolf? The boy has no caring for me let alone liking. He will react much better to his molly-coddling that he will be guaranteed to get with the Wolf and his dog father or even the Weasleys." _

_"Severus, Harry needs someone that knows what it is like to be beaten within an inch of his life by those that are his supposed family. You know what it is like to be treated in that fashion."_

_"Is there no one better? I'm a bloody Death Eater! I have the mark that many have been convicted for having. I might turn him over to the Dark Lord."_

_"But you won't. He is not just James's child he is also Lily's and you are reminded of her any time you look into his eyes. You are a Death Eater spy. You had no more choice in getting that mark than Harry did in getting his scar on his forehead."_

_"I won't coddle him. I will expect so much from him. I'll truly punish him when he does wrong."_

_"Yes my boy you will. You'll never abuse him you will always punish him. As you know there is a very big difference."_

_"What if I turn into my father?"_

_"You won't Severus. I believe in you that you won't do what was done onto you."_

_"But what if I do?" _

_"You won't but if it makes you feel any better I would take Harry from you and you would have some time to repent."_

_I sigh as I realize that the old coot has everything planned out already. "What do I need to sign?"  
"Good, good! Now you need to sign right here. Then get Harry's signature and the Dursley's."_

_"Very well do you have a quill?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Thank you."_

_The scratches of the quill on the parchment fill the office._

_"I will get Harry to sign the papers. Then we will go to the Dursley's."_

He is brought out the flashback by a whimper from the child. He feels the papers in his pocket and decides that he will wait until Harry isn't in such distress.

**An/ I won't continue unless I know that people are enjoying this story. I will be creating other stories in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry feels instant relief as the cool salve hits his back. He relaxes as the pain is slowly removed from his back. He relaxes so much that he falls into a dreamless sleep.

Poppy feels the young man relax and then fall asleep. She sighs knowing that the only way to get this child into a fitful sleep is to drug him and that is why she used this particular salve that contains a sleeping drought in its contents. She looks over to Severus and smiles gently.

Minerva comes in and asks, "How is he?"

Poppy knows that the fearsome lioness wants to make sure her cub is safe. "He'll be okay, at least physically. Mentally it will take awhile. No person should have to go through what he went through. I want to do a medical scan when he wakes up. Lord help me, he always fights me with getting them."  
"That's a good idea. In fact, could you do one on Severus please? I don't remember the last time he had one."

Severus glares at the woman he looks to as a mother. 'She knows full well I hate medical scans.' Severus thinks bitterly to himself.

"That's a brilliant idea Minerva. Severus change into these pajamas and then climb up on the bed next to Harry." Poppy tells Severus making the glaring be shot in her own direction.

"You know full well that won't work my boy. I would just do as you are told for your own benefit." Says Albus walking into the Hospital Wing.

Severus takes the pajamas and turns on his heel towards the screen, muttering under his breath.

Poppy watches with amusement as the "Bat of the Dungeons" does as he is ordered to while muttering under his breath like a defiant toddler. When he hears what suspiciously sounds like 'Bloody meddling crack-pot-old-fool' from said man. She calls out, "Oh, and Severus nothing under them." She smiles when she sees a blush on the man that seems incapable of any emotion to those who don't really know him.

Severus comes out from behind the curtain with the hospital pajamas on and walks over to the bed that Poppy indicates to. He sits down on the bed and immediately feels uncomfortable with the people he looks to as parents there watching as if he were a scared toddler.

Albus senses the younger man's emotions and sends him a knowing look. Turning to Minerva he says, "Minnie dear. I have some paperwork that we both need to sign let's go up to my office so we can get that done." He says this all the while he is giving Minerva a look that clearly says, _he wants some privacy_.

Minerva sees the look and looks toward Severus and seeing the embarrassment written on the young Potions Master's face and nods, "Of course Albus." The pair walking out leaving Severus to his check-up.

Poppy immediately starts checking Severus's eyes and is happy when she finds nothing, as Severus is known to take potions hide symptoms when he is sick or injured.

Poppy moves onto checking his ears and frowns at Severus. "Why would you hide this Severus? You know how bad it can get left untreated. I am reporting this to Albus and Minerva. I'm assuming you know the potions that you need to take to treat that."

Severus groans when he hears that she is telling Albus and Minerva about his ear infection.

"What will you be telling Minerva and I?"

Severus groans once again when he hears Albus's voice.

"That he has hidden an ear infection from us." Poppy tells him.

Albus sends a glare to the younger man that is currently finding the floor is very interesting. He clears his throat to gain the attention of the man.

Severus hears the Headmaster clear his throat and looks up knowing that is what he wants.

"We will talk about this later Severus." Albus says when the young man looks up.

Severus was about to respond when Harry starts to whimper in his sleep. Severus jumps up and runs over to the bedside of the teen. Harry starts yelling, "Please! Uncle NO! I won't do it again! I promise!"

Severus, acting without thinking, picks Harry up and sits down with the teen on his lap. Holding Harry close to his chest he leans against the wall. He feels Harry relax against himself, succumbing into a light sleep.

Poppy using this time to treat Severus hands a potion to fight the ear infection.

Severus glares at the vial knowing what its content is and the taste. He sees Poppy's determined look plastered on her face sighs and takes the potion.

Poppy smiles and pulls out another potion, a Dreamless Sleep.

Severus, seeing the potion gives a sharp glare to the medi-witch. He silently groans but snatches the potion and finishes it in one gulp. He adjusts Harry's position and falls asleep with the teen on his lap.

**An/ For those that tried but couldn't read chapter 1 I have fixed it so that it is readable. As always reviews are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Severus wakes up and is extremely disoriented. It is obviously morning so he knows he slept through the night. He feels movement next to him and looks over and is surprised to see none other than the bloody Boy-Who-Lived sleeping next to him. All at once memories from last night came flooding back to him. At some point during the night the pair ended up sleeping side by side.

He sees Madame Pomfrey coming towards him with a smile on her face. Saying while she reaches the bed; "Good morning Severus. How do you feel?"

"Good morning, I feel fine I think the ear infection is gone. Can you tell me what time it is?"

"I'll be the judge of that. It is 7:30 a.m."

"I really slept the whole night through?"

"Yes you did. It's amazing what an occasional sleeping drought can do isn't it?"

Severus doesn't respond knowing that he won't win this argument because he knows that it is good if you take a sleeping drought every once in a while.

Poppy knows she just won an argument with the ever deceitful Potions Master. "We need to wake Harry. He needs to take some potions regularly until he is physically healed completely."

"Yes of course. I'll wake him up."

Severus gets up and walks to the side of the bed that Harry was lying on. He wants to use as little contact as possible not knowing how he would react to physical contact from a male given what his uncle did to him.

"Harry, it's time to wake up."

Severus is surprised that Harry opens his eyes as soon as his name was said, as it looked like he was sound asleep.

Harry must have sensed the confusion of the Potion Master and says, "I have always been a light sleeper. I never knew when the next beating was going to come, especially after he was drinking."

"I see." Severus says knowing that feeling of dread not knowing when his father was going to strike out.

"What time is it?" Harry asks.

"About 7:40. You need to take some potions regularly until your heal."

Harry doesn't say anything but Severus chuckles at the obvious displeasure written on the teen's face.

"I know the feeling no matter how much you need to take the potions they taste horrible."

"Seriously, why can't you make them taste better? You just admitted that they taste revaulting!"

"Adding extra ingredients to the potion would affect the strength of the potion."

"There has to be a way to adjust the potion's flavor but not that affect of the potion."

"You can research that and attempt the practical of that when and only when I am in attendence. If you don't you will be in a lot of trouble. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Seriously though you need to take these potions or else you will have an angry medi-witch jumping down your throat."

Harry just laughs knowing from previous experience that the Potions Master is right.

Severus hears the laugh and decides that he wants to hear that laugh of the child in front of him. He sees Harry down all the potions with a grimace.

"Well you need to sleep in order to heal so take this and then you will be able to sleep."

Severus says while handing him a sleeping drought.

"No don't argue. Just take it." Severus says with a stern look on his face.

Harry starts to argue but stops as soon as Severus starts talking. He hears what his professor says and sighs knowing that he wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. Harry grabs the potion, downing it.

"Good job, now settle down and sleep."

"Yes sir."

Severus sees Harry drifting asleep and walks out of the Hospital Wing

**An/ Sorry for the wait I got extremely busy with homework and a recent engagement in my family (not me)**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was sent to the headmaster's office with strict orders to return to the Hospital Wing once the headmaster was done. He reaches the gargoyle that guards the entrance to the office when he realizes that he doesn't know the password to get in. Harry says, "I have a meeting with the headmaster but I don't know the password." The gargoyle looks at Harry with impassive eyes.

"I see I have perfect timing. If I hadn't come by now you would be unable to enter as the gargoyle refuses to let anyone in who doesn't know the password." Severus says while walking towards the entrance.

"Balderdash," Severus says to the gargoyle.

The gargoyle reluctantly steps aside to let the pair climb the stairs to the office. Before Severus could raise his arm to knock on the door when they hear Albus call them in. Severus opens the door and motions for Harry to enter the office. Harry obeys and sees the headmaster and his head of house, Minerva McGonagall, sitting behind the desk that is in the room.

"Harry! Severus! It's good that you could make it! Have a seat. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"No thank you Albus." Severus says tersely.

"Very well, Harry?" Albus says turning to the under aged wizard.

"No thank you sir." Harry says quietly.

"Are you sure? They are very good, if I do say so myself."

"I am sure professor."

"Very well. I suppose we should let this meeting commence. Harry when we took you from the Dursley's we had them sign guardianship over to Minerva." Albus pauses a moment so if Harry wished he could say something. When Harry doesn't say anything he continues, "Minerva would be a wonderful guardian, but you need someone to help you deal with your abuse. Because of this we feel that Professor Snape would be a better suited guardian for you. Severus has already agreed to this so all you would have to do is accept Severus' claim to adoption. Now, we can't make this decision for you, you must make it yourself. If you wish to talk to anyone all of us are willing to talk to you." Albus stops after he says all this looking at Harry searchingly.

Harry thinks for a moment and says, "Professor McGonagall can I talk to you?"

"Certainly, but there's someone else you would like to talk to. Come out here Moony." Minerva replies smiling.

Harry looks up surprised when he hears one of his dad's best friend's nickname.

()

Remus hears his nickname and his face turns into a smile when he sees the doppelganger of his now dead best friend. He sees Harry's face light up and opens his arms in invitation. Harry runs into his arms and hugs him.

"Hey cub. How are you?"

"Ok. Well, now at least."

Remus' face falls when he is reminded what his cub had to go through.

Albus sees the look on his former students face and changes the topic, "Remus, why don't you take Harry to the back room, talk to him and answer any questions that he has?"

"Of course sir. Come on Harry."

Harry and Remus walk to another room in the office and sit down. About a minute passes in silence. Remus decides to break the silence by asking, "What are you thinking cub?"

Harry looks up and then looks back down. He sighs and says, "Why does HE want me? Who would want a Freak?"

"You aren't a freak and I will not allow you to call yourself that. Anyone that isn't an idiot would want you pup."

"But what if he doesn't want me he just wants to have me under his control or turn me over to Voldemort?"

"He won't do that. These are questions you should be asking him. I am going to go get him alright?" Harry doesn't look up or say anything. Remus sighs when he doesn't get a response.

Remus stands up an pats Harry's shoulder in reassurance. Remus walks out and joins the other adults.

"How's he doing?" Albus asks concerned.

"He's confused and scared about letting others control his life." Remus says honestly. "Severus, you are the one he needs to talk to. Not me. You need to go back there and talk to him."

"Very well I will go talk to him." Severus says.

Severus walks back to the room that Harry was sitting in. Harry looks up as Severus enters and then looks back down.

"What's going on Harry?" Severus says gently.

"Nothing." Harry said softly.

"Don't lie to me Harry. I can tell that something is wrong. Now what's wrong?" Severus says sternly.

"It's just that you hate me. So why would you want to adopt me? You've hated me since my first potions class and have made that clear ever since. Now all of a sudden you want to adopt me?! I don't understand!"

"I see. Harry I have never hated you. I'll admit I have not always liked you but I have never hated you. That first class I had to show the others and you that I wouldn't treat you like a walk on water. At that time I thought you were treated like I prince at your relatives. I was obviously wrong but I was blinded by my… hatred of your father. I promise that, should you choose to accept my adoption claim, you will have an upbringing that any child should have."

"Why would you want me? I'm just a worthless Freak."

"NEVER, NEVER let me hear you call yourself that again. Do you understand? You are not a freak and I will not stand by and allow you to call yourself one." Severus says raising his voice slightly.

Harry flinches back he hears the older man raise his voice. He responds in his most submitting voice, "I'm sorry sir."

Severus hears the tone of voice that Harry is using and sighs. He didn't want to scare the boy he just can't stand the way that he calls himself a freak. He pinches the bridge of his nose and says, "Harry, listen. I'm not mad at you I just can't stand the fact that you can call yourself a freak in such a manner. No child should be able to call themselves one. I don't want you to be scared of me either."

Harry looks up surprised when he hears his professor telling him that he doesn't want him to be scared.

"Harry, no child should ever be scared of an adult."

"Oh." Harry says quietly looking back down.

"What are you thinking now?"

Harry looks up then back down again. "I was just thinking what it would be like if I had a family that wanted me. It's stupid I know but, I just can't help but wish. Ya know?"

"No I can't say that I do but I can only imagine what it would be like. Harry, if you allow me to adopt you I will give you a family that loves and cares about you. One that wants you. You may not have siblings or a mother but you would have me, Albus, Minerva and even Remus."

"Really? I would see Remus?" Harry looking up hopefully.

"Of course, I wouldn't deny you an adult that would be able to tell you to stories about your father. Even if I tried I wouldn't be able to prevent you from seeing him as he would find a way to see you."

Harry looks back down blinking furiously trying to prevent the tears from falling.

Severus sees the tears and says gently, "Come here Harry."

Harry hears what the professor says and hesitates before launching himself at the man.

Severus is surprised that the child attached himself to his robes. He does the only thing he can think of which is pick him up and set him on his lap and starts murmuring soft reassurences in attempt to calm the crying boy down.

Severus soon realizes that Harry isn't calming down. He starts to get worried so he summons a Calming Drought and presses the vial to the young boys lips.

Harry feels something being pressed to his lips and realizes that it is a potion. He tries to turn his head away but isn't able to.

He hears Severus say, "Take it child, it's just a Calming Drought I want you to calm down before we continue talking."

Hary, after hearingthe explanation, nods and grabs the vile downing it quickly grimacing at the taste. The effects were immediate and Harry calmed down.

Severus nods in approval, not that Harry can see that, when he sees Harry obeying him. "Very good child. Now we both know that you have a very big and important decision to make. I know that you would rather go with the wol... with Remus. But, you must know that it isn't safe for you to stay with him. I will support you with whatever you choose just know that I will have your best interests at heart and will give you a loving family."

Harry hears what Severus says and trusts him. Harry starts to think about what it would be like to have a father and smiles softly.

Severus sees that Harry is thinking deeply about this and then realizes that he is stuck in a daydream. He clears his throat and asks, "What are you thinking Harry?"

Harry is pulled out of his daydream by the voice of his professor calling him.

"Harry. Child. You have a big decision to make. If you choose to accept to my claim to adoption you will have a real family. I will give you a life that you should've had with your relatives. What they did was wrong. Now I'm not saying that there won't be times that you need to be punished but what they did was wrong they didn't punish you they abused you."

Harry thinks over what Severus said and nods his head knowing what he wants to do.

"Do you have your decision made?"

"Yes sir. I do."

"What is your decision then Harry?"

Harry says, "My decision is..."

**An/ I am SO SO SO sorry for the long wait but I am dealing with an advance class in school and am struggling to keep up as I am the youngest in the class. If you celebrate Thanksgiving have a wonderful time stuffing yourself tomorrow... if not well I guess have a wonderful day**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Do you have your decision made?"_

_"Yes sir. I do."_

_"What is your decision then Harry?"_

_Harry says, "My decision is..."_

"My decision is, I want to go with you sir. If you don't mind." Harry says nervously.

Severus looks at the young boy in shock. Here is a boy he has tormented for the past 4 years and is willing to live with him. Not to mention that he is nervous about if he is alright with his decision. "Of course I don't mind Harry. I am happy that you feel safe with me. Of course I won't be an Arthur Weasley that lets you get away with anything. I will have rules and consequences should you break those rules. We can go over those later. Let's go out and tell the others your decision. Alright?"

"Okay." Hart says softly, very clearly nervous about what the others would think about his decision.

Severus can tell that Harry is nervous. He says, "relax child everything will be alright no matter what happens. Do you trust me?"

Harry hears Severus's explanation and question. "Yes sir I do." Harry says although not completely convincingly.

Severus hears the uncertainty in the young child's voice and sighs, "No you don't but I didn't expect anything else."

Harry hears what Severus says and sighs knowing that there is only truth behind the man's words.

Severus knows that he isn't going to get anymore out of the young, vulnerable, boy. He stands up and sets Harry on his feet. Keeping his hands on the child's shoulder he starts walking guiding Harry with him.

()

Remus, Minerva and Albus are sitting in comfortable silence as they are waiting for the pair to come from the back. Remus breaks the silence by asking to older pair, "What do you think that Harry will choose?"

"I think he will be going with..." Albus trails off as he sees the pair emerge from the other room. He smiles when he sees Severus's hand on the child's shoulder seemingly guiding him and keeping him calm.

"So have you come to a decision?"

Harry gives a small smile and looks up at Severus. Severus sees the look Harry is giving him and smiles saying, "Yes he has."

"Well, what is it? Or is it a secret now?" Albus asks.

Severus laughs, "No it isn't. As soon as Harry decides that he isn't going to be able to hide behind me and I realizes that he has to say his decision himself." He says this while looking at the 15 year-old that is currently trying to hide behind in his robes as if he were a toddler.

Harry blushes when he realizes that what the potions master is saying is true. He looks down at the floor in embarrassment.

Severus sees how the child is and sighs because he didn't want to make the child embarrassed just wanted him to tell the others his decision. "Child, no one is making fun of you. We all know that you hate attention, but this is not something that anyone else can tell them your decision, it is your thing to tell."

Harry looks up and says, "I understand sir."

Albus decides that he needs to change the topic while he can. "Soooooooooo, what's your decision Harry?"

Harry looks up and says softly, "I would like to go with Professor Snape sir."

If Albus was shocked he didn't show it. "Very well. If you will sign here and here Harry. Severus next to his and Minerva dear. below their's." Once everyone had signed in the proper spots Albus says, "Perfect, I will send that with an owl to the ministry and I will arrange with them for the blood part of the adoption as a ministry official has to be present to perform the ceremony. Harry you need to get back to the Hospital Wing, I'm sure Severus will take you back there."

"Yes. Harry I believe you were told to return as soon as this was over I will escort you there to ensure that you actually return. We both know that you don't always follow instructions especially when it comes to going to the Hospital Wing." Severus says to Harry while giving him a knowing look.

Harry looks at him indignantly, "It was one time. Which I would like to point out I still went to the Hospital Wing just not immediately."

"I'm not going to argue with you over this Harry. You are going to the Hospital Wing and I will ensure that you stay there. End of discussion now let's go."

Harry looks frustrated but does as he is told knowing that this isn't going to end well if he didn't drop the conversation. He follows Severus out of the headmaster's office and down to the Hospital Wing. When they enter the Wing Harry goes over to his bed that had obviously been cleaned since he had left. He sees Severus walk into the office of the medi-witch and a minute later he comes out and says, "I am going to lunch you will eat what Madame Pomfrey tells you and then you will take a nap afterwards. If when I come back and hear you gave her any trouble you will be one very sorry little boy. Whatever she tells you to do is because it will benefit you not to torture you. Understand?"

Harry listens to what his soon-to-be guardian says and responds with, "I am 15 not a little boy. Yes I understand."

"You are very much younger than me and nor are you an adult so yes, you are a little boy."

Harry just huffs in frustration but doesn't say anything. Severus sees this and can't help but sighing himself. "Child, I know it may seem like it but we are truly on your side. Everything we do for you is for your benefit. I know it isn't easy to allow others to take care of you after what you went through for 14 years. Good-bye Harry, we will talk more about this later." With that Severus turns and leaves the Hospital Wing leaving Harry with the medi-witch.

**An/ I'm am so so so so so so SO sorry it has taken me this long to update. I have been dealing with a bunch of crap at my school and other personal things. I am currently on Christmas break and hope to update a few more times.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Harry just huffs in frustration but doesn't say anything. Severus sees this and can't help but sighing himself. "Child, I know it may seem like it but we are truly on your side. Everything we do for you is for your benefit. I know it isn't easy to allow others to take care of you after what you went through for 14 years. Good-bye Harry, we will talk more about this later." With that Severus turns and leaves the Hospital Wing leaving Harry with the medi-witch._

"Well my boy, first things first. How is Harry doing?" Albus asks Severus urgently.

"He's currently in the Hospital Wing pouting as he was made to take a nutrient potion and that Poppy told him that he wasn't allowed to fly until he gets to a safe weight." Severus says honestly. "I don't know what I am going to do with him when he is allowed to leave the Hospital Wing."

"I certainly remember a young boy not that long ago that was as stubborn as Harry is."

"If you are talking about me, I was never like Harry is. I never flew while I was underweight. In fact I never flew outside of the flying lesson that was required in the first year."

"Perhaps not but you were always experimenting with potions when you weren't supposed to be." Albus says knowingly.

Severus was just glared at his father. He knows that he is right but he hates the fact that Albus was comparing him the Harry.

Albus just gives his smile in response. "Now, the original reason that I wanted you to come here. Why did you hide that ear infection? You know full well how dangerous that can be."

"I was perfectly fine. I wasn't in danger."

Albus realizes that way wasn't going to get through to Severus that way so he takes another method. "Say Harry had an ear infection. What would you do when you found out that he did have one?"

Severus snarls when he hears that. "I would make sure he was healed and then he would be nursing an extremely sore bottom once he was healed."

"So what's the difference? Hmm. What's the difference? You are my child and I happen to feel the same way as you do."

"You cannot spank me! I am a grown man and I will not allow for you to treat me as a child."

"Harry would say that as well yet would you spank him?"

"Or course! He is 15 years old. He is still a child."

"And you are MY child! You are so incredibly younger than me. The age difference between you and Harry is much smaller than the age difference between you and myself."

"I am a grown adult! Not a child I will not allow you to punish me as if I were a child."

"Severus. I don't care how old you are. You are my child and when you do something that is dangerous to your well-being it is my job to make sure that you don't do it again. You are there for Harry and I am to be here for you."

Severus hears his father's tone and knows that there is no way to avoid what was going to happen. "But why? Why do you have to treat me like I would treat Harry?"

Albus hears the acceptance although reluctant, he knows that Severus has accepted his fate. "Because child, I need to ensure that you learn your lesson and this seems to be the only way that will work. It seems to be the only way that the message will get through the your head. Come here Severus."

"Dad. Please. Don't do this."

"Come here Severus. This is happening no matter how much stalling. I wasn't going to use a hairbrush but if you keep stalling I will."

Severus quickly goes over to Albus and stands in front of him. Albus in turn stands up and says, "Remove your robe and bend over the desk."

Severus quickly shrugs off his robe and bends over the desk hoping his compliance will lessen his punishment. Albus watches as his son obeys his words quickly. He doesn't remember the last time he had to do this with Severus. Albus steps to the side of Severus. "I hope this will help you remember not to hide things from Minerva and I. Oh, and Severus no using Occlumency throughout this punishment." Albus then quickly starts lighting a fire in t

The younger man's backside. It doesn't take long for Severus to be reduced to sobs. As quickly as it started the punishment stopped.

Albus then starts rubbing small, soothing, circles on the younger man's back in hopes of calming him down. Albus is murmuring soft assurances to the sobbing man. Once his sobs were reduced to small sniffles Albus says, "Stand up Sev. You are forgiven and loved greatly."

Severus obeys and turns to face his father. He then proceeds to collapse into the elder's arms. Albus just uses techniques that he has learned over the past years to calm the man down.

Severus calms after a few minutes. Once he does he stands up straight and hides behind his mask of indifference. Obviously embarrassed by being reduced to tears over such a childish punishment. He still feels the throbbing on his backside. He looks down at the floor in front of him while waiting to be dismissed from his Father's office.

"Headmaster..."

"Severus. Look at me. Don't do this. Don't retreat. I know what you are thinking. How many times have I done that and refused to allow you to retreat in on yourself. I know it is still hard but I will refuse to let you to go off on your own while you are caved in on yourself." Albus says to the man he sees as a son.

Severus hears the words his father has said and knows that he has to let down his mask in order for the man to allow him to leave. Severus also knows that he is right, no matter how many times this has happened Albus has never let him go until he lets his mask fall and show his true emotions.

Albus smiles as he sees the mask fall. "Sev, I know you want to be alone right now but I have to tell you one thing. There is a child in the Hospital Wing that needs you. You cannot be pulling these stunts when you have a child to care for. Harry, needs you Severus and no matter how much you want to deny it, you need him as well. I don't want happened to you to happen to Harry. I regret that it happened to you in the first place but I honestly didn't know about it. Please, help this old man out and care for Harry the way he should have been raised from the beginning."

Severus knows that Albus has said what he wanted to say and knows that it is time for him to take his leave. He turns to walk out and then turns back and says, "Dad. I really am sorry." He says no more as he exits the office.

Severus walks out of the office and starts towards his quarters. When he reaches the corridor he makes a quick decision to check on Harry. He can't help but notice the odd and unlikely affection that he already has for the boy. He is so much different from the child he thought he was.

Severus reaches the Hospital Wing in no time.

() Hospital Wing

Madame Pomfrey turns to Harry with a tray in her arms, "Alright Mr. Potter I want you to eat as much of this as you can afterwhich you will be taking a nutrient potion to make up for the rest. No, don't argue with me this is not up for negotiation you WILL eat and then to make up for the rest you will take a nutrient potion. I don't want to but I will call your new father up here and you two can discuss it."

"No. I'll drink the stupid potion." Harry says bitterly. "Although I don't understand why because I've survived this long haven't I?" Harry adds under his breath, though not quiet enough.

"Harry, you are severely underweight and we need for you to get up to a safe weight. Also, no flying either." Poppy says as the small teen finishes his food.

"WHAT! NO! I am going to fly and there is nothing you can do about it. I don't care if I have to do it at night I WILL fly!."

"Harry James! You do NOT talk to an adult that way, especially one that is just trying to help you. Apologize now!" An extremely irate potions master tells the child in front of him.

Harry is seething, "I WILL NOT! SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT I CAN NOT FLY! IF I WANT TO FLY I BLOODY WELL WILL!"

Severus realizes that this is out of control and he needs to stop Harry's rant. He walks over to Harry's bed and stands him up. He says, "You. Will. Stop. This. Tantrum. This. Instant." A hard swat landing on the bottom, punctuating each word.

Harry yelps as each swat lands on his bottom. He starts sobbing.

Severus then turns Harry, bringing him into a hug murmuring, "Hush child, you are okay. Hush you are fine." Once Harry starts to calm down he starts muttering his apologies. "I know Harry, but I am not the one you need to be apologizing to." Severus says softly knowing that Harry forgot that the Healer was there.

Harry stiffens as Severus reminds him that Madame Pomfrey is there. A blush appears as Harry says, "Sorry Ma'am." while hiding in Severus's robes

Poppy smiles as the teen realizes he just broke down in front of her. "It's alright child. I don't want to make your life miserable I just want what is best for you."

Harry doesn't respond he just looks at Severus and holds onto him tighter.

Severus picks up the small teen and sits down, wincing when his bottom makes contact with the mattress. Poppy pretends not to notice the wince as she cleans up Harry's lunch tray.

Severus just holds Harry until he falls asleep. When he looks down he smiles at how innocent and young Harry looks while he is sleeping. He gets a thought when he thinks about how much younger Harry acts than his true age of 15.

**An/ So what do you think his idea is? Also I am sorry I have not updated in awhile but I hope to update more often. As always please review I want to hear what your opinions are and where you think the story is going.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Severus just holds Harry until he falls asleep. When he looks down he smiles at how innocent and young Harry looks while he is sleeping. He gets a thought when he thinks about how much younger Harry acts than his true age of 15._

Severus sets Harry down carefully on the bed. before standing up himself. He wants to talk to Albus. He starts making his way to his father's office in order to talk to her.

Severus walks briskly to the office that belongs to his father. He says the password to get into it, "Acid Pops." He sees the man sitting behind his desk absorbed in his work, Severus clears his throat to get his attention.

Albus looks up suddenly when he hears the throat being cleared. He smiles when he sees his child walking towards him. "Severus! I am surprised to see you so soon after our last meeting. Sit down. How are you feeling?"  
Severus purses his lips in annoyance before he sits as he says, "I've been better but I am not here for pleasantry. I was wondering if it was possible to do something that was done to me to Harry.. I truly feel that it will be beneficial for Harry. He acts much younger than his age of 15 and he would get another shot at a childhood."

"I am sorry. But the Ministry just passed a new law that stated no minor will be de-aged unless in specific cases and it has to be under the watchful eye of the ministry. I highly doubt that the ministry would allow you to de-age Harry even without that law seeing as you are still just his guardian."

"WHAT! You sent the papers to the Ministry why isn't he mine?" Severu says standing up in outrage.

"Yes I did. But they refuse to acknowledge it as we didn't get his muggle relatives' signatures."

Severus sighs. "We got Vernon's signature though. Why won't it work?"

"I don't know. We could leave now and get both of them but we would need to bring Harry as he is the child in question."

Severus sighs. "He just fell asleep. But I want to get this over with as soon as possible. I don't want the Ministry to use that against us."

"I understand that. Do you want to go wake him up so that I can get ready and prepare the papers?"

"Yes. He still isn't very comfortable around me. It will take some time and I know that but it is still so hard with him acting so young yet remembering what happened to him over the past 14 years."

"Yes it really is hard. Knowing that the savior of the world was abused all throughout his childhood is hard. Especially, since I am the one that put him there thinking that he would be treated as a son."

"Dad. Please don't. You didn't know. No one did. We all thought that he was being treated well. It isn't your fault, it's no one's but those despicable muggles. No one in their right mind would treat a child like that."

"Exactly. They can't have been in their right mind. At least I hope not. It will help them when they get to court."

"Court?" Severus asks the old man. Confusion written on his face.

"Yes court. They will be tried in front of the Wizengamot for their actions. They hurt one of our young and it will not be taken lightly. They will most likely spend the rest of their lives in prison. Not Azkaban, they are muggles and wouldn't last a day in the presence of the dementors, but they would spend it in a muggle prison."

"I don't doubt that they deserve any less." Severus says shortly, remembering the hell that he went through at the hands of his father.

They sit in silence. Albus regretting what the younger man went through and Severus trying to ignore the pain from his backside. Severus can't take it anymore and starts squirming trying to find a comfortable position. Unfortunately for Severus, he is unable to find such a spot.

Albus is pulled out of his daze by the motion of Severus. He smiles gently when he sees the man's antics. He can't help but let out a half chuckle at the man. He starts laughing even harder when Severus starts glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would have been killed in a thousand different ways and it still wouldn't be enough to satisfy Severus.

Severus stands suddenly while snarling, "I am glad that you find my predicament so funny. I must now go wake up Harry so that we can go make him officially my son."

After he says his bit Severus turns, with his robes billowing behind him. Albus can't help but smile at the man's antics before the office is filled with the sound of the man's ringing laughter.

* * *

Severus is seething. '_How dare he laugh at the predicament that HE put me in!'_

Severus's temper is immediately calmed when he sees the child that he thinks of as his asleep. He walks over to the bed occupied by the child and smiles when he looks down at the sleeping child. Severus realizes that Harry will need permission from Poppy to leave the Hospital Wing.

Severus decides that he is going to get the healer's permission before waking up Harry. Severus enters the office and sees the healer sitting at her desk filling out paperwork. "Poppy? In order for me to get the adoption to go through we need to get the signatures of the fuc….. horrible muggles that "raised" him. But in order to do so we require Harry to come along….."

"He can go Sev. I wouldn't deny Harry that and I know that he will be in good hands with you and that he needs to be there to tell his relatives that he isn't going to be with them anymore."

Severus sighs in relief as he hears that the medi-witch won't even disagree with the fact that Harry needs to go. "Thank you. I will go wake him up and then we will be off."

"Very well. Good luck." Poppy replies. But, Severus is already out the door by the time the medi-witch responds.

Severus walks to Harry's bedside. Severus is unsure as to how he should wake Harry. Severus decided that going very softly and gently is the way to go. He kneels down and starts talking softly. "Harry. I need you to wake up for me child." Severus is surprised when Harry's eyes open immediately.

"Professor? What do you need?" Harry says groggily.

"Hello. Harry. How was your nap?" Severus says kindly.

"Alright. What do you need?"

"I see that you are not to be distracted. We must…" Severus is cut off by the doors of the Hospital Wing opening.

"Ah. Harry my boy. How are you?"

"I'm fine professor. Professor Snape was just starting to explain what he needs."

"Oh you haven't told him yet. I will let you get on with it then." ALbus says while looking at Severus.

"Thanks." Severus says drily before turning towards Harry. "We are going to see your Muggle relatives. We need both their signatures in order for the adoption to go through."

Harry's eyes widen in fear. "Please sir. Please no. I can't face them. Please I can't."

"Child. Calm down I promise you, they won't hurt you. You will be with Professor Dumbledore and myself."

"Please no." Harry whimpers.

Severus's heart breaks and goes out to the child. He stands up but then sits down on the bed occupied by Harry. "Come here child." Severus says while reaching out to pick up the small teen. He sets him on his lap and starts rubbing small circles on his back. Harry slowly starts calming.

"Sir. Do I have to go?"

"Yes. Harry I am afraid that you do. I promise though you will be safe. They won't touch you. Don't you trust me?"

Harry is silent for a moment before nodding saying, "Yes sir. I do."

"Good. If you are ready take these clothes and change into them before we leave."

Harry obeys and leaves the bed to go behind the screen to change. It doesn't take long for Harry to come out from behind the screen dressed in the clothes.

"If you are ready we can go then Harry?" Severus asks questioningly.

Harry nods once more while saying. "Yes sir I am."

"Good. Good. Let's go then." Albus says cutting in.

Harry walks over to Severus. Severus puts his arm around the child's shoulder and guides him outside. Harry looks up at Severus with a confused look on his face.

"We are going to apparate and we cannot do it on Hogwarts grounds. You will be side-alonging with me." Severus explains while holding his arms open.

Harry steps into Severus's embrace and gasps at the feeling of apparating. The trio disappear with a loud **POP**!

**An/ What do you think is going to happen? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always review and tell me what you think and what is going to happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Harry steps into Severus's embrace and gasps at the feeling of apparating. The trio disappear with a loud __**POP**__!_

The three appear in front of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry's breathing becomes erratic, gaining the attention of both men with him.

Severus immediately kneels down and grabs Harry's hand. He lays the child's hand on his chest near his heart. He starts talking softly to Harry, "Calm down child you are fine they aren't going to hurt you. But first you have to breathe with me. Alright? Follow my breathing child. In and out. In and out." Severus coaches the child's breathing so he can get it back to normal.

Severus smiles when he sees that Harry is following his instructions and that they are working. "Good job child. That is a good job Harry. I'm proud of you Harry."

Harry collapses into the man's chest holding back his tears.

Severus can tell Harry is close to tears and he doesn't want the Dursleys to see that Harry had been crying. "Shhh. Child everything will be alright. Hush, my child you will be alright." Severus continues to whisper in Harry's ear.

Harry gets his emotions under control before pulling away from Severus. He looks down in embarrassment for his actions. He feels his chin being pushed up so he looks up in the onyx eyes.

"Harry, don't be embarrassed. I never want you to be embarrassed at showing your emotions in front of me. Alright?" Severus says when he is looking at the emerald green eyes.

"Yes sir." Harry says softly. So softly in fact that it is a surprise that Severus even heard him. Severus sighs when he hears Harry's unconvincing tone. He knows that this is going to take a while for Harry to completely open up to him, but that knowledge doesn't make it any easier.

"Come child. Let's go get this done with and then we can go to Hogwarts. How does that sound?"

"That's fine sir. I just want to get it over with." Harry says quietly.

"That is understandable Harry."

Severus stands up and puts his hand on Harry's shoulder guiding Harry towards the house. Albus leads the pair and reaches the door first. He raises his fist and firmly knocks on the door. They hear heavy footsteps coming towards the door. The door opens revealing a large man.

"How can I….. YOU!" Vernon yells when he recognizes Albus. "What are you doing here? We aren't going to take that Freak back." Vernon says not realizing that Harry is there as Albus is covering him.

"Hello Mr. Dursley. I think it is in your best interest to let us in. I don't think you want your neighbors to hear what we have to say." Albus says in a voice that sends chills down Severus's spine, never has he ever heard such a cold tone from the normally cheerful man.

Vernon's face goes from red to purple realizing that Albus is right. They don't want the neighbors to hear what is promisingly long conversation. Vernon steps aside letting the trio in. This is when he sees Harry. He makes a move to try and grab Harry only to grab the black robes of Severus.

Severus growls when he sees Vernon making a grab for Harry. He pushes Harry behind his back, putting himself in between the angry man and the terrified child.

"Mr. Dursley, you will NOT lay a hand on Harry. You have abused him long enough and it won't continue!"

Vernon grows even more angry at the man's words. "You _freaks_ have the audacity to come to MY home and then feel that you can order me around? I won't allow it. This is MY house if you think….." Vernon is cut off by Severus casting a silencing spell on the raging man, effectively ending the man's rant.

Severus then walks to the living room with Harry. He sits on the couch pulling Harry on his lap. Harry was shaken from his uncle's actions. "Calm down child… You are okay I promised you that he wouldn't hurt you and I intend to keep that promise." Severus whispers in Harry's ear softly.

Harry calms at the man's words. Harry whispers so softly it is a shock that Severus even heard him, "You promise?"

Severus's heart breaks at the young sounding voice from Harry. "Yes, my child. I promise."

"Can we go now?"

"In a few minutes Harry. When we get the signatures then I will take you back home."

"Okay." Harry says while nodding.

Severus clears his throat and turning to Albus, who had followed him to the living room. "Can we get to the point? He doesn't want to be here."

"Of course Severus. We can. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. 14 years ago I left Harry to you hoping that you would treat him as your own. When it came to our attention that you, in fact, never treated Harry as any child should be treated we took Harry out of your care and transferred guardianship to Severus here. Severus wants to adopt Harry but is unable to until both of you sign the adoption papers giving Severus full custody. Mr. Dursley you have already signed one but since your wife hadn't signed the papers it was worthless. So I ask you both give Harry a chance to be raised as he should have the entire time. Since you have done nothing kind for this child, this is your chance, do the only good thing you can do for Harry."

Vernon and Petunia share a meaningful look before saying, "Where do we sign?"

Albus smiles and shows them. They both sign the papers making the adoption legal. "Very well, now that you have signed the papers you can expect to face repercussions in front of the Wizengamot, the magical courts."

Vernon splutters. "What! You said you wouldn't turn the authorities on us!"

"I said I wouldn't turn you to the muggle, your, police. You abused a child of the wizarding world and that is not acceptable." Albus voice raising.

Harry whimpers at the raised voices. Severus hears this and quickly says, "Albus, I am taking Harry to Hogwarts."

Albus just nods and says, "I will be along momentarily. I want to be here when the aurors come to collect them."

Severus just nods and stands up with Harry in his arms. He turns to head towards the door but is stopped by a voice cutting through to him.

"Severus. Can I say good-bye to Harry? Please? I never agreed with what Vernon did but he is the man of the house. His word is law." Petunia says, surprisingly with a pleading tone.

Severus hesitates for a moment before nodding, watching the relief cross the face of the woman.

Petunia walks towards the pair before looking down sadly at Harry. "Oh, Harry. I am so sorry for what has been done to you. I know I don't deserve it but I hope that you can forgive me. Severus. If you will allow me I would like to see Harry occasionally."

Severus is shocked that Petunia is seemingly upset. "Perhaps, but that will ultimately be up to Harry. I don't want him to be in any way uncomfortable. If you are not convicted I might consider allowing you to see Harry."

A voice comes from behind him, "I can tell you Mrs. Dursley that what you have just said will help you tremendously in court. If it is proven that you didn't contribute to the abuse you will not be jailed."

Severus turns and sees Madame Bones standing there. "Good day, Madame Bone now if you will excuse me I must take Harry to Hogwarts."

"Of course Severus. Take Harry home."

**An/ What did you think of that plot twist? Do you think that Harry is going to forgive Petunia? Do you think that Harry will see Petunia more? Comment what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Of course Severus. Take Harry home."_

Severus appears in front of Hogwarts with Harry in his arms, at some time Harry had fallen asleep in his arms. He knows that Vernon definitely will be convicted with child abuse but he is unsure about Petunia. He knows that she never laid a hand on Harry but she easily could have stopped Vernon from hurting their nephew. All this is crossing his mind while he heads towards his quarters, he doesn't care that Harry hasn't been released from the Hospital Wing. He just wants to be close to his child.

Severus sets Harry down on the couch in his living room. He covers the child with a blanket before sitting in his normal chair. He calls out, "Blinky." His house-elf immediately pops in front of him in a low bow. "Yes Master Severus sir. How can I helps you?"

"Can you get me some tea and chocolate biscuits please in the dining room please?"

"Ofs course Master Severus sir." Blinky says quickly before popping away to make the tea. It takes only a minute for Blinky to reappear with the requested items.

"Can I gets yous anything else sir?"

"No thank you Blinky. You may return to what you were doing before."

Blinky gives a low bow before disappearing with a "**POP**." Severus decides to wake Harry up thinking that the child might be hungry. They haven't eaten in 3 hours and dinner isn't for another 2 hours. Besides, the child could do with the extra food in his body.

Severus walks to the couch and kneels beside his child's head. '_Oh my child. I wish I could save you from all this pain.' _Severus is unsure of how to wake up Harry. He decides that softly and gently is the best way to go.

Severus opens his mouth to talk when Harry arches his back up and starts yelling, "NO UNCLE. PLEASE! NO I WILL BE GOOD! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN PLEASE!" It takes only a moment for Severus to realize that Harry was in the midst of a nightmare.

"Harry. Harry it isn't real. That isn't real. You aren't there, you are at Hogwarts Harry. Child, I promise you are safe." Severus tries to talk Harry out of it but it isn't working. A thought crosses Severus's mind. As much as it pains him to do it he forces himself to.

"POTTER!" Severus says in his sternest voice. The voice that he uses while dressing down a student. He hates to use this voice in the summer. Especially when he knows that Harry was abused. But, the effect is immediate. Harry's eyes fly open at the tone.

Rather than being calm as Severus hoped Harry is more on edge than ever. His eyes are moving quickly looking at his surroundings. His eyes land on Severus and his breathing increases. Severus acts quickly; taking Harry's hand and puts it on his chest. He starts to guide Harry. "Follow my breathing Harry. That's it. In and out. In and out. That's a good boy Harry. That's it."

Harry slowly starts to calm down at Severus's instructions. Severus lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that Harry has calmed down. "Good job Harry." Severus says softly. Harry looks at Severus before collapsing into him.

If Severus is shocked he doesn't show it. All he does is what he has done every time. He rubs small circles on Harry's back. Severus can tell that Harry is near tears. Severus decides to say something to Harry. He whispers softly in Harry's ear. "I don't know what you saw but I promise you that everything will be okay."

Harry hears this and closes his eyes trusting the Potions Master's words. He holds back his tears and holds onto Severus even tighter. Severus feels Harry tighten his hold on himself and says, "Child. It is okay. You are never going back there again. I promise. I don't care what I have to do you will never go back there again. Come child. I ordered us some tea and biscuits. You should eat something. I won't allow you to starve yourself. You should know that by now."

Harry nods in acceptance, knowing no matter how much he protests or argues he isn't going to get out of it. Harry pulls back and stands up waiting for Severus to stand as well. It is just now that Harry realizes that he isn't in the Hospital Wing. He asks Severus, "Where am I? Why aren't I in the Hospital Wing?"

Severus answers immediately yet honestly, "You are in my chambers at Hogwarts. I wanted to keep you close because of what happened at the Dursley's. Yes. Madame Pomfrey will have my head for this, but I don't really care."

Harry doesn't say anything. Severus watches Harry's face for any emotion. To Severus's irk, there are no emotions on the child's face. Severus stands up and walks to the dining room assuming that Harry will follow him. He assumes correctly and they soon find themselves in the dining room with the tea and biscuits, as requested, on the table under a heating charm keeping them warm.

Severus sits down in his normal place and pours himself and Harry tea. Severus notices that Harry is just standing there in the doorway as if waiting for an invitation. "Come sit Harry. I didn't just pour two cups for myself."

Harry hears these words and walks over to the table sitting down gently while keeping his tense posture as if waiting to be yelled at. He reaches out hesitantly for the tea cup as if he was going to be rebuked. When there is no yelling he cautiously raises the cup to his lips holding it there for a second before taking a small drink.

Severus watches Harry the entire time. He sighs when he sees Harry's reserved actions. "Harry. I was hoping to talk to you later about this but I think we have to now. I think by now that you know my feelings on punishment." Harry blushes and looks away from Severus.

Severus smiles at Harry's antics. "Eyes on me child. I have some rules for you and I want you to hear them so you can at least know about them when you break them." Harry looks up affronted. "Hey! I can follow rules."

"I never said you couldn't, I just said that I think the rules I have for you are going to give you trouble given your past. Rule Number 1; this is probably the most important rule that you follow, don't put yourself in danger. Rule 2; respect. You must be respectful to me, yourself and to all other adults. That means no calling yourself a freak. Rule 3; meals. You must eat 3 full meals a day. Rule 4; no lying. I cannot trust you if you lie to me. I promise you that I will always tell you the truth, that doesn't mean I will tell you everything, if I can't tell you I will straight up tell you that I can't tell you. Rule 5; obedience. I expect you to obey me the first time I tell you something. You may ask for clarification if you are unsure as to what I am asking but I expect you to do it. Those are the main rules I have that will always end up with you getting spanked."

Harry listens to the rules and nods thinking that they are reasonable. He frowns when Snape mentions being spanked. He opens his mouth to protest. But is stopped by Severus holding up his hand. "Don't protest. I feel that red backsides is a very good way for teenagers to learn lessons. I know very well that you don't like it but you aren't supposed to like it that's why it is a punishment. Also….." Severus is cut off by an irate Medi-witch storming through the door of his quarters. "SEVERUS SNAPE!"

**An/ So I know this is crazy. Two chapters posted so quickly. I have had three snow days in a row, so I basically have a 5 day weekend. I haven't left the house since Tuesday (It is currently Friday) and I am going stir crazy. What do you think Madame Pomfrey is going to do to Severus? As always please review and let me know what is going to happen.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Severus is cut off by an irate Medi-witch storming through the door of his quarters. "SEVERUS SNAPE!"_

Severus sighs when he realizes that the irate Medi-witch has realized that they were back but he hadn't brought Harry back to the Hospital Wing. "Yes. Poppy?"

"Why isn't Mr. Potter back in the Hospital Wing? You have clearly been back for awhile but Mr. Potter is not in the Hospital Wing where he is supposed to be."

"Poppy calm down. There was a situation that arose during the meeting and Harry was shaken up from it. I needed to make sure that Harry was alright. I also wanted to go over rules that I had for him. When Harry had finished his tea and biscuits I was going to take Harry back to you. Would you consider discharging Harry from the Hospital Wing if he stayed with me and if I make sure he takes his potions and eats a healthy lunch?"

Poppy thinks about this request. "I will do another check-up on Harry and if. IF everything is alright I will allow him to come and move down here with you."

Severus smiles and asks, "Do you need him to come up to the Hospital Wing or can you do it down here?"

"No. I can do it down here. Harry, go lay down flat on the couch so I can give you an exam to see if you are capable of staying outside of the Hospital Wing."

Harry has been listening to the conversation obviously. He is hopeful that he will be alright in Madame Pomfrey's standards so that he may be allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. He is surprised to be brought into the conversation. "Yes ma'am." Harry says and obeys.

"Good. So I am just going to do a check-up on you and then we will see if I am comfortable with letting you leave the Hospital Wing." Poppy says. She pulls out her wand and says, "I am going to start the diagnostic charm Harry."

Harry just nods staying for the most part still to get an accurate read. He feels the familiar wave of magic over him. A parchment appears next to the healer to record its findings. After a few minutes Madame Pomfrey says, "Alright, Mr. Potter you can sit up while we go over the results." Madame Pomfrey looks to Severus and hands him a copy of the findings from the scan.

"Well Mr. Potter. I think that it will be alright if you stay down here with Severus but you have to follow these rules." the healer says when she sees the excitement rise in the child's eyes.

"You WILL eat three square meals a day. You will not go flying, it isn't safe you are severely underweight still. I want you to take a nap after lunch for at least an hour but no longer than 2. And don't vertax yourself. You are still healing and you don't want to exhaust yourself while you are recuperating. Should you break any of these rules you will find yourself back in the Hospital Wing and you will not leave until you are completely healthy." Poppy says sternly.

Harry nods, although she probably could have said he had to eat turnips for every meal and he would have agreed so he could stay outside of the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey smiles at the boy's excitement. She is happy to see a smile on the boy's face once again, for it has been far too long since she had seen a true smile on the child's face.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter. Make sure you listen to Severus. He truly knows what is best for you and he does have your best interests at heart, despite the way it may seem." Poppy says while smiling, that stern tone she used earlier completely gone.

Severus hears what Poppy says and sends a glare towards the healer while muttering something that sounded like, 'Blasted, meddlesome healers' Poppy hears this and smiles.

"I will be leaving now. Behave Harry, I know how happy you are to leave the Hospital Wing but that doesn't mean that you can run rampant. I wouldn't want to see you upset again when you are back in the Hospital Wing."

Harry just nods knowing what she is saying. "Yes Ma'am."

Poppy gives a smile at Harry and turns to Severus, "Severus, remember what I told you earlier. He needs to be able to trust you and remember. He isn't James."

Severus just gives a curt nod to the medi-witch knowing what she is insinuating. "Thank you Poppy. I know that Harry is happy, I just hope he doesn't do something stupid and land himself back there."

"Me too, Severus. Me too. Well, good day. Make sure that you BOTH eat. It wouldn't hurt if Harry went to bed a little bit earlier after an early dinner."

"I was debating that. I don't know how he would react to that though."

"Severus, Harry will never tell you this but I can tell he is growing tired. No teen will admit that but he is growing tired and he needs his sleep to help heal. Do what you think is right but don't make it sound like a suggestion."

"Yes Poppy. Well, I think we are going to talk a little bit before we eat. I was thinking about playing chess with him to get him relax and hope that he will get comfortable."

"I think that is a great idea Sev. I am assuming you won't be eating in the Great Hall?"

"No. I don't think Harry would be ready to deal with all the teachers yet."

"I agree. Well, good-bye Severus. You'll do fine."

"I hope so." Severus says while looking over to Harry."

Poppy just smiles and walks out of the door leading into the corridor.

Severus turns to Harry and clears his throat. It does as he wished and gains the attention of the teen. "Would you like to play a game of chess?"

Harry smiles and says, "Sure professor. That sounds like fun."

"Severus."

"Sorry?"

"Call me Severus when in private Harry."

**An/ So do you think that Harry is going to follow those rules? It seems that everything is starting to look up for Harry doesn't it? As always please review. I love hearing what you guys have to say.** **Okay, Unfortunately my state has shut down all school systems so I am not going to go to school for a while. The good thing about that is, I have more time to write. **


	12. Chapter 12

_"Call me Severus when in private Harry."_

Harry just stares at Severus in shock. "A...Are you sure sir?"

Severus sees the hesitation. He raises his eyebrow at the title. "Yes Harry. I am sure. You are now my child. Children don't call their parents with a title."

"Kids don't call their parents by their first names either." Harry argues back.

"That is not necessarily true. Many adopted children call their parents by their first name until they are comfortable with calling them mom and dad. I don't care what you call me but I would prefer it if you called me Severus."

Harry doesn't respond, he just looks down at the chessboard. Severus sighs when he sees Harry retreat into himself. "Potter. Let's start playing this game so we can hope to finish before dinner. You are white so you move first."

Harry, happy about the change in topic, looks down and makes his move. Severus then makes his counter-move. That is how the next 2 hours go. Severus realizes that Harry is better than he thought that he would be. All throughout the game they are talking about anything and everything. Severus gets Harry to open up about the Dursleys.

Severus notices that Harry is more willing to talk when he is busy doing something. But Severus notices that Harry is more closed lipped about things that happened at the Dursleys.

After 2 hours Severus finally gets Harry in check-mate. Severus looks at Harry and says, "That was a good game Harry. I didn't expect it to be such a close game. You are much better than I thought."

Harry acts offended. "What is that supposed to mean? You didn't think that I could play a decent game?"

Severus laughs at Harry's reaction and says, "Not at all. I just didn't think that you would know how to play strategically. Who taught you how to play?"

"Ron. He loves it and wanted someone to play so he taught me. He regrets it now and doesn't like to play with me. He is used to playing games that the other player is no match for him."

Severus just laughs at what Harry says. "If you want I could teach you some more strategies with the game so you can play Ron in a different way that he doesn't know so it should be easier for you. Only if you want of course."

Harry is eager and says, "Yes sir."

Severus raises an eyebrow when he hears the title. "What's my name?"

Harry deflates a little. "Severus. Yes Severus."

Severus can tell that Harry is expecting to be reprimanded. "I am not going to scream at you when you mess up Harry, I may punish you but I won't ever scream at you. I know that it will take time for you to get used to having a parental figure that cares about you no matter what. Harry look at me."

Harry looks up at Severus through unsure eyes. Severus sees the uncertainty in Harry's eyes and sighs. "Harry, I promise you. There will be times when you mess up. It is natural. You are a child, you are supposed to make mistakes and mess up. I will be here every time you do and I will be here to most likely punish you but that is a part of growing up Harry."

Harry smiles at this when Severus reassures him. Severus sees the smile and smiles himself. Oh how I love when Harry smiles and his entire face lights up. "Besides, how could we have a normal year at Hogwarts when you are here can we?"

Harry laughs and says, "No sir that would be impossible. I wonder is going to happen for my fifth year here."

"I don't know but I promise you if it is anything like these past four years you won't be sitting down comfortably for a while." Severus says with a warning tone.

Harry blushes and exclaims. "It's not my fault. Things just happen to me."

"I never said you did do them on purpose but there are many other ways you could have dealt with those situations."

"It was just easier to do them myself because I was already there so it would have taken too long to find a teacher, explain what was happening and get at the scene."

"Harry, I am just telling you, you won't be getting away with those stunts this year."

Harry opens his mouth to respond but an owl flies through the window carrying a letter. The owl flies over to Severus and drops the letter. Harry looks curiously at Severus before asking, "What is that si…. Severus?"

"I don't know but it is from the Wizengamot. The magical courts." Severus opens the letter and starts reading it. Harry watches Severus carefully and sees Severus's face grow from confusion to anger.

"I don't believe this!" Severus says throwing the letter down on the table.

"What?"

Severus sees Harry's frightened look and forces himself to calm down. "Harry, they want you to testify at your relatives trial. They want you to recount the happenings throughout the years at the Dursley residence."

Harry is shocked into silence. Severus sees this and says, "we are going to talk to Albus about this. Alright?"

Harry just nods still too shocked to say something. Severus stands up and Harry copies. Severus walks to the door with Harry following.

Severus walks through the door of the office and immediately says, "How can they do this to Harry?"

Albus is startled by the outburst and is genuinely confused. "I am sorry my boy but how can they do what to Harry."

"Make him testify to the Wizengamot for the trial of his relatives."

"Oh. Severus my boy. I am sorry but we need him to testify so we can get what happened."

"How can they put him through that? He is a child, he shouldn't have to go through that."

"I know my boy. But if we want to have proper evidence to get them charged we need his account of what happened. You are his legal parent so you can refuse but if we want them to be locked up for good we need his word."

Severus sits down and says, "I know the reason but still. He is a child. Harry, I am not saying that you are but if you do I will be with you the entire time and if they ask something you don't want to say I will help you out."

Harry just nods trusting Severus. "I want to testify. If it ensures that I won't have to see him again I want to do it. I know Aunt Petunia asked to see me. If she isn't charged I wouldn't mind seeing her, she never did anything to me. When Dudley and Vernon weren't there she was nice."

Severus just nods. "I don't know if I am comfortable with you testifying Harry. I will think about it. The date is August 30 and it is currently the 25th so we will see. Let's go down and eat some dinner before Poppy has our heads."

**An/ Are you surprised that happened? Do you think that Severus will allow him to testify? What about how Harry will react if he does have to testify? I want to hear what YOU think is going to happen. Please. I want to hear what you have to say. Sorry for the short chapter but with what I have planned I had to stop there.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Severus just nods. "I don't know if I am comfortable with you testifying Harry. I will think about it. The date is August 30 and it is currently the 25th so we will see. Let's go down and eat some dinner before Poppy has our heads._

The pair go back to their quarters and see dinner on the table. Severus shakes his head before saying, "Meddling old coot."

Harry looks at Severus in shock. Severus lets out a sharp laugh at Harry's look. "Don't look so surprised Harry. That man is old and does what he feels is right despite not being asked."

Harry is still surprised that Severus would refer to the Headmaster in such a way. Severus sees Harry's acceptance at his explanation. He figures that he has the house-elf watching him, as always, to ensure that he eats enough.

"Well Harry. I suppose that we should eat dinner. What do you say?" Severus asks looking at Harry.

Harry makes a face at the words. Severus smiles at Harry's distaste. "I know the feeling Harry. But, we both have to eat."

"Whhhy?" Harry asks with a slight whine in his voice. Severus immediately frowns at the whine.

"Take that whine out of your voice now." Severus says sternly. "As to the reason why we have to eat. We need to eat because it is an important thing to do in life. Your horrible excuse of relatives denied you that but I will not. In fact, I will spoon feed you if I must to get you to eat."

Harry bows his head at the rebuke. He hates hearing Severus's stern voice because he feels that he disappointed him and he hates that feeling. Severus sees Harry's demeanor and softens his features and voice. "Harry. Look at me."

Harry looks up at Severus and sees the softened features and is hopeful. "I am not mad at you child. I know that you hate being forced to eat but you need to eat. You are extremely malnourishes and therefore underweight."

"But it is not my fault!"

"I know it isn't but, unfortunately, you are the one that has to deal with the consequences. I will make sure that you eat 3 meals a day if it is the last thing that I do. I know that you are not happy about this but I know what you are talking about. I am forced to eat as well. If I don't eat in the Great Hall or under my parents watchful eye. If I don't I am forced to eat by them. Harry I know, trust me I KNOW. It isn't my fault either, it is my parents' fault. Yes Harry. I was abused like yourself. Although, they never went as far as your relatives they were abusers nonetheless. I know how it feels to be hurt by your supposed loved ones."

Harry is shocked that the stern, most feared, Potions Master, was abused. "I don't know what to say." Harry says lamely.

"I don't want your pity nor will I accept it. Let's eat dinner and then we can go to bed afterwards."

Harry just nods accepting Severus's words. He walks over to the table that is covered with food. Severus follows Harry to the table. He sits down and watches as Harry does the same.

Severus starts filling his plate. It doesn't escape his notice that Harry doesn't putting food on his own plate until he started eating. He sighs before saying, "Harry."

Harry immediately looks up at the sound of his name. "Yes si...Severus."

"You don't need to wait for me to start filling your plate. In fact I would prefer if you would start eating before myself. You are allowed to eat. You are expected to eat. Do you honestly call that a proper meal?"

Harry just looks down at his plate. Its contents are: mashed potatoes, pork and some green beans. Harry just shrugs in response.

"Why don't you take some more of everything. That isn't nearly enough food for a child your age. You need more food."

Harry just shakes his head. "I am alright. I will be alright with this."

"That wasn't a question or request Harry. That was me telling you, take some more food."

"I don't want anymore."

"Harry." Severus says getting annoyed.

"What?" Harry asks.

"I asked you to take some more food. I am losing patience Harry. I reccomend that you take more food now. Or you can do it later with a sore backside. Your choice but make your decision soon."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

Severus has had enough and stands up quickly. He walks over to Harry and grabs his arm firmly yet gently. He sits down on the couch and pulls Harry over his lap. He raises his hand and lets it fall on the bottom in front of him.

Harry is shocked to find himself over the man's lap. He let's out a yelp when the first swat lands on his bottom. It doesn't take long for him to start crying at the growinig fire in his backside.

Severus lands 20 hard swats and feels that his point is made. It doesn't take long for Harry to start crying at the growinig fire in his backside.

Severus decides to finish up the punishment. He shifts his legs so that he has access to Harry's sitspots. Severus lands 5 swats here and stops.

Severus starts rubbing his hand on Harry's back trying to calming the, now sobbing, child down. He shocks himself by not feeling guilty at all despite punishing Harry. Every other time he has felt horribly guilty later on. He realizes that Harry is not calming and sighs.

"Harry. I am not mad at you. I promise I am not, you needed some punishment but you also know that was one of your easiest punishments you have recieved."

Harry doesn't respond though he knows there is truth behind the man's words. Severus smiles at Harry's acceptance.

"I think that it is time for us to eat dinner. What do you say?" Severus asks.

Harry makes a face at the man's words and doesn't move. Severus looks down at the child in his arms and nudges him gently to his feet.

Harry grudgingly stood up on his own. He waited for Severus to stand as well. Severus guided Harry toward the table that holds their food. Harry sits down and looks at the food on his plate before looking at Severus.

Severus sees this look and knows what Harry is thinking. "Eat what you can but first you will take a nutrient potion to make up for the rest. You should take one before breakfast and dinner. I will confirm this with Poppy but you will take one now and at breakfast tomorrow." Severus says this and hands over the vial containing the potion.

Harry gives it a disgusted look and looks up pleasingly at Severus. Severus keeps his stern expression and raises his eyebrow questioningly.

Harry sighs and downs the potion with a grimace. He coughs. "That is revolting!"

"Yes I know that it doesn't taste the best but it does wonders for you. Now, start eating."

Harry starts eating and Severus starts eating himself. Harry eats about of the food on his plate before pushing it away again. "I can't eat anymore. Please don't make me."

"I'm not going to Harry. I can tell that you tried to eat and I am proud of you." Severus says looking at Harry.

Harry gives a small smile before yawning. Severus smiles at the yawn and says, "I think it is time for someone to go to bed. Hmmmm?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, it is too early."

"Harry, you have had a long and emotional day. Going to bed a little bit earlier won't hurt you."

"Where would I sleep?" Harry asks.

"Oh, I haven't showed you your room yet." Severus says standing up. "Come with me."

Harry stands up and follows Severus down the hallway. They stop in front of a door on the right side of the hallway. "This is my room, the next door on this side is my study and the one after is my lab. You are not to enter any of those without me being in the there and my permission. If you do you will be in a lot of trouble not to mention bored and nursing an extremely sore bottom."

Harry blushes slightly at the thought of being spanked again. Severus sees this and smiles inwardly. "Don't go in there, Harry, and you won't have to worry about being spanked for that."

Harry just nods at the words. Luckily for Harry, Severus starts walking again with Harry following. They stop in front of a door on the left side of the hallway. "This is your room Harry. There is a bathroom in your room for you. Although there is one at the end of the hallway too." Severus says opening the door to the room.

Harry steps inside and is shocked. It is huge! There is a queen sized bed on the left wall and a wardrobe on the wall with the door. The walls are sapphire blue with a creme stripe in the middle of all the walls. There is a door to his right that he assumes is his bathroom. Harry smiles as he takes all of the room in.

Severus smiles at Harry's clear happiness. He decides to break the silence and asks, "Do you like it?"

"Yes! I love it thank you!"

"You are most certainly welcome."

"Is there anything that you want moved? Like the furniture?"

"No I like it how it is." Harry says looking around once more at the room.

"Alright. Well, it is time for you to go to bed now. Good night."

"Good night Severus." Harry says.

"There are pajamas in the wardrobe for you. I will leave now so you can get changed and go to bed."

"Okay, goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight child." Severus says softly before leaving the room.

Harry goes over to the wardrobe and finds a forest green silk pair of pajamas. He grabs them and goes into the bathroom and gets changed. He brushes his teeth and walks back into his room. He climbs between the soft sheets and instantly falls asleep.

He didn't know the troubles that would lie ahead. How could he? He didn't even know if he was going to testify.

**An/ So another chapter done and I don't know how I feel about it. Is Harry going to testify? What did I mean by that last paragraph? Is it foreshadowing? Or is it just something I wanted to put into the story to throw you off? Hmmmmmm??? Let me know what you think and maybe, just maybe, I will be nice to the characters and to you.**


	14. Chapter 14

_He didn't know the troubles that would lie ahead. How could he? He didn't even know if he was going to testify._

Severus sighs. He is having a battle within his mind about allowing or forbidding Harry from testifying.

On one hand, he knows that by allowing Harry to testify that he would ensure that his Uncle, at least if not his Aunt, were punished and imprisoned. But, if he does allow Harry to testify he knows that it is possible that Harry will get a panic attack when he sees his Uncle.

He makes his decision. He knows that Harry wants to have a say in his life so he thinks that he will allow Harry to tell Severus what he wants and his reasoning before he makes his decision.

The next problem is when is he going to show Harry to the teachers? He knows that he can't keep Harry cooped up in the quarters because he is bound to get into trouble and find mischief. Unfortunately, if his plan will work out he needs the least amount of people to know that

Harry is in his care. He decides that he shouldn't do it until the trial and sentencing is complete.

That reminds him. He needs to go finish the potions that he has been working on. Severus has to talk to Harry about his plan and is unsure as to how Harry will take it.

Severus gets up and walks over to his lab and unlocks the door. He walks through the door and cancels the stasis spell that he has over the cauldrons with potions in them. He completes the last steps on all of the potions.

Severus smiles knowing that he completed the potions correctly. His plan is working out perfectly. With the plan running through his mind, he turns off the heat to each potion and starts bottling it. A thought crosses through his mind as he does this. 'Harry wouldn't be with his friends, which he wouldn't like. He has found friends that like him for him not for his fame.'

Severus decides to think about this before bringing it up with Harry. He turns to the last cauldron that is still on the heat and stirs it 20 times. He then turns off the heat before gasping and stumbling in pain. Severus regains his footing but the pain is still there. He waits for the pain to pass and sighs in relief when it does. He turns to the potion once again and starts bottling it.

He finishes bottling the potion from the cauldron and takes one immediately. He smiles at the instant effects from it.

An alarm sound rings in his ear. He waves his hand and the sound stops. Severus walks quickly to Harry's room and opens the door. He knows that Harry is having a nightmare because that is the only thing he has an alarm on.

Sure enough, he sees Harry thrashing around in his bed. Severus rushes over to the teen's bedside, sits by Harry's head and puts his hand on his son's shoulders, holding him down.

In a sharp, but not harsh voice he says, "Harry. Wake up. You need to wake up. Come on. Wake up." His voice is growing softer and gentler

as he speaks.

He sighs in relief when Harry opens his eyes. Harry's opened eyes are looking around wildly as if checking to make sure that his uncle wasn't actually there. They land on Severus and he whispers, "Dad?"

Severus smiles, "Yes, Harry. It's me. You are safe."

Harry lets out a hard sob and flings himself at Severus.

Severus catches the teen easily. Severus holds him to his chest, allowing Harry to cry into his chest.

Severus adjusts himself so that he is leaning against the headboard. He rubs the sobbing teen's back in circles, trying to calm Harry.

He starts whispering soft assurances. "It's okay Harry. You are a fine child. I'm here for you."

Slowly Harry starts to calm down. His cries turning into sniffles. Harry buries his head in Severus's robes.

Severus puts his chin on Harry's head. "Are you alright?"

Harry nods and says, "Yes." It is so quiet that Severus could just hear him, if it was one decibel softer he wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"Good. I'm here for you. I won't make you talk about it tonight but we will be talking about this in the morning. I will go grab a sleeping drought for you so you don't have any more nightmares for the night." Severus says while making to stand up.

"Don't go." Harry says, tightening his grip on Severus's robes.

Severus settles back down and waves a hand. A potion vial flies into his opened hand.

He nudges Harry's head away from his chest so he can see the potion. "I want you to take this potion. It will help you sleep."

Harry makes a face and tries to bury his head in Severus's robes. Severus smiles and says, "None of that now. I want you to take this so that you can get back to sleep."

Harry makes a face but takes the potion. He uncorks it and throws his head back so that he potion goes straight down his throat. He makes a face at the taste and lays his head back down on Severus's chest.

Severus lays Harry down on the bed gently. Harry whines in protest.

"Hush, I am right here. I think you will fall asleep faster if you are laying on your bed rather than me."

Harry settles down again, accepting the explanation. It doesn't take long for Harry to be sound asleep. Severus stays by Harry for a few more minutes to ensure that Harry is truly asleep.

After Severus is sure that Harry is asleep he stands up and leaves the room after resetting the alarm, even though it won't be needed.

He looks at the time and decides to go to bed himself.

**An/ What do you think is wrong with Severus if anything? Will Harry testify? Will Harry stop having nightmares? Let me know what you think. I love hearing from my readers.**


	15. Chapter 15

_He looks at the time and decides to go to bed himself._

Severus wakes up and feels immediately that something is wrong. Something feels off, he isn't sure what but something doesn't feel right.

Severus gets up and stumbles as there is a sharp pain overcomes him causing him to fall back down onto the bed. This jolt is worse than last night's, he knows that it is getting worse and he should have it checked out but won't because he knows how his father would react.

He summons a potion and downs it immediately. He puts on a robe and decides to check on Harry, after last night he feels that Harry is going to be very tired today. He walks to Harry's door and knocks firmly but some what quietly in case he was still asleep.

When there is no answer Severus opens the door and is shocked to see that Harry isn't in bed. He checks the bathroom but he isn't in there either.

Severus looks at the clock to make sure that he didn't sleep in, he sees that it is only 8. Severus gets dressed and starts searcing the castle, first checking the owlry and then goes to Gryfindor tower. When Harry is in neither place he starts to panic and thinks to himself, '_where is that boy!?'_

Severus runs into Albus and Minerva. They are both concered as Severus doesn't normally roam the castle this early. "I see you are out and about early my boy. What is the special occasion?"

"Harry's missing." Severus trying hard to keep the panic out of his voice. " I woke up this morning and Harry was gone. He isn't in the owlry or Gryfindor tower."

The twinkle in Albus's eye immediately goes out. "I am sure he is around here somewhere. We will find him. Minerva and I will check the castle. You go check the grounds. If anyone finds him send a patronus and take him to Severus's quarters. Alright?"

Severus doesn't respond he just makes it to the doors leading to the grounds and starts searching for Harry. After not seeing him anywhere, including the quidditch pitch or locker rooms, and not hearing anything from Minerva or Albus he realizes that there is only one place left he hasn't looked, the Forbidden Forest. "He knows better than to go into there." Severus says to himself, although not truly believing it.

He heads towards to the forest hoping that Harry will show up from the locker room or quidditch pitch, unfortunately that is not the case. Severus starts his trek in the forest while calling out to the boy.

Harry reaches out and pets the threstral on the nose and laughs softly when it nuzzles its head into his hand. He sees another one with a baby by its side. He kneels down and pulls out some meat that he had brought and held it out the the baby.

It takes a bit but the baby walks over to him and starts eating out of Harry's hand. It is then that Harry hears a voice calling his name. He stands up, the baby having ate all the meat, and looks around.

He hears it again, this time closer and more clearly. He realizes it is Severus. "Professor?" Harry yells out.

He hears footsteps speeding up and sees Severus run into the clearing. Harry sees the emtions on Snape's face go from panic to relief to anger.

Severus thinks that his heart might pound out of his chest. He then remembers where he just found Harry and is mad. He casts a patronus remebering his father's words and sends it off to the others. His attention once again falls on Harry.

He stalks over to Harry and turns him slightly while bringing his hand down hard on the teen's backside, hard, 5 times.

Harry yelps at each swat and can tell that Snape is MAD.

"Come with me. We have a lot to talk about little boy." Severus snapped, billowing around assuming that Harry will follow.

Harry follows as to not anger his guardian further. He knows that he is going to be in a lot of trouble. If those swats were any indication he knows that he is not going to be sitting comfortably for a while. He hastens after his irate father.

**An/ Were you expecting that? How much trouble is he going to be in? I hope you all are staying safe during this hard time. I am sorry that I haven't updated in quite a while, I have had some mental health issues which has distracted me. I hoping to use writing as a means of distracting myself so that I don't get stuck in my mind. **


	16. Chapter 16

_Harry follows as to not anger his guardian further. He knows that he is going to be in a lot of trouble. If those swats were any indication he knows that he is not going to be sitting comfortably for a while. He hastens after his irate father._

Severus is livid, he knows that he needs to get his emotions under control before he punishes Harry. The problem that he is having with himself is how much to punish him. Harry put himself in harm's way and he left without Severus even knowing.

Severus doesn't know if he was ever this mad at Harry's actions, not even when that foolish boy shoved past him so that he could protect his dogfather, risking his own life in the process._ 'That boy has no respect for his safety!'_

Severus turns and notices that Harry is struggling to keep up with him. He forces himself to slow down and allow Harry to catch up and stay with him.

Harry sees this and gets to Severus's side. He looks up before looking back down at the ground. "I'm sorry sir." Harry says softly.

"I sure hope so. If you aren't now you are most definitely going to be when I am done with you." Severus snarls. Harry flinches at the tone and decides to remain silent.

The rest of the way to the dungeons was spent in silence and was far shorter than Harry would've liked. Severus hisses the password to the portrait and stalks through the hole, into his quarters with Harry scrambling to follow him through.

Severus falls heavily into the armchair and takes a few deep breaths before turning to Harry and saying, "Go stand in the corner."

Harry blushes at the words but obeys nonetheless. He doesn't want to disobey his already irate guardian.

Harry walks over to the empty corner and stands in it, realizing that he can't see anything but the adjacent walls.

Severus looks up at the boy, his boy he thinks. Severus can't stand the thought of losing him. If you had told him a year prior or even 4 months before that he would love the boy, he would have laughed in your face as if you had told him an extremely funny joke.

Severus makes note of the time and decides that 20 minutes would do them both some good. So Harry could think of what he did and try to come up with a reasonable excuse and for Severus to calm himself so he isn't punishing out of anger.

Harry shifts his weight and sighs after about 5 minutes, wondering, once again, how long he will have to stand there. Severus's attention was directed to the boy and he heard the sigh. He looks at the clock and says, "15 more minutes Harry."

Harry groans quietly, but Severus still did hear it.

"I don't think so Harry. This will be the easiest part of your punishment. I would assume that you would rather standing in the corner over going over my knee."

Harry shifts his weight again, but out of embarrassment this time. Severus looks at the clock and says, "12 minutes."

Harry leans against the corner and sighs softly once again. He knows that he should be happy that he wasn't put over Severus's knee as soon as they entered the private quarters.

Severus watches as the final seconds tick by on the clock, hardly wanting Harry to stand in the corner a moment longer than told.

"Come here Harry." Severus says in a stern voice. Harry sighs (for a third time) and turns to face his irritated guardian.

**An/ What will Harry's punishment be? How severe will it be, I guess is the question I should be asking as I think we all know what his punishment is going to be.**


	17. Chapter 17

_"Come here Harry." Severus says in a stern voice. Harry sighs (for a third time) and turns to face his irritated guardian._

"I think you know why you are about to be punished. Do you not?" Severus asks, raising an eyebrow while looking at the teen in front of him.

"Yes sir I do." Harry says while looking at the floor in front of him. Looking up when he feels Severus tap his chin.

"And why is that?"

"Because I went into the forbidden forest at night."

"Partially. You are missing one important detail." Harry frowns at this not knowing what he left out.

"You didn't know where I was?"

"Was that a question or a statement young man?"

"A statement."

"Well that is part of it, but I will just tell you. You put your life in danger!"

"How? I was on Hogwarts grounds still."

"I had no idea where you were and there are things that would kill you without even thinking about it, not to mention the fact that the dark lord is out there!"

"Oh." Harry says, looking back down at the ground.

"Look at me." He continues when Harry does as he is told. "I want you to lie over the arm of the couch."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Severus says sternly while standing up and undoing his belt. Harry's eyes widen at this and he whimpers slightly.

Severus hears the whimpers and sighs. "Harry, you put yourself in a lot of danger. I can't allow you to do that. Now do as I have asked."

Harry slowly makes his way over to the couch and asks, "How many?"

"As many as I see fit. Now bend over."

Harry does so but he is terrified. He knows that this is going to be different and that he deserves it but he is scared.

Severus looks at the teen and says, "You will be okay Harry." He then lands a hard swat with his hand. He falls into a pattern because he knows that he can't do as many as he has planned with the belt, 15, without warming the bottom up first.

After 20 swats Harry is crying but not that hard. Severus stops and picks up his belt. "I am using the belt now Harry."

Severus waits for Harry to respond but all he gets is a nod. He raises his arm and brings it down with a **swish-crack.**

Harry jumps when the belt makes contact and starts crying very hard. "Please sir. I'm sorry. Severus I'm sorry."

Severus doesn't respond he just raises his arm and brings it down 3 more times, forcing himself to ignore Harry's cries.

Harry is crying even harder but not quite sobbing. He is crying out apologies.

**Swish-crack swish-crack swish-crack**

Harry is full on sobbing now and Severus can tell that he is near his breaking point. He is glad that he didn't tell Harry a number so he won't know that he stopped 5 cracks early. He lands 3 more on the sensitive part of Harry's backside. **Swish-crack, swish-crack, swish-crack.**

Severus then drops the belt and immediately starts rubbing calming circles on Harry's back.

Harry doesn't even realize that Severus had stopped spanking him until he felt the hand on his back. He stands up and falls into Severus's chest, crying. All he knows is that his backside is on fire and he surely won't sit comfortable again.

Severus knows the feeling of the belt all too well. Albus had used it on him when he was caught experimenting on potions when he wasn't allowed to because of the risks. He didn't sit comfortably for 3 days after the fact.

Severus just allows Harry to cry it out. When he notices that Harry's sobs are starting to reside he sits down with Harry in his lap, his backside between Severus's legs.

"I'm sorry sir. I really didn't mean to."

"I know Harry but you need to start thinking about the consequences of your actions. You have been punished and you are fine. Now, it is time to go have breakfast. My father wants us to have it in the Great Hall."

Harry starts shaking his head, "Please sir, no. I don't want to go in there. Please can we eat down here?"

Severus knows that Harry is embarrassed and he can't blame him, but his father wants him and Harry to eat with her and father. "I'll make a deal with you. I will tell my dad that we would rather eat down here, but you have to eat a decent amount of food. I'm not talking about what you normally eat, I'm talking about half of what your friends would eat."

Harry sighs, he knows that Severus already makes him eat more than he wants so it would only be a little bit more. Harry nods in agreement.

Severus watches the thoughtful expression on Harry's face and knows that the deal is stingy. Severus has been upping the amount of food Harry eats so it would be just a little bit more than what Harry would normally be forced to eat. He isn't shocked when Harry nods. He knows that he would much rather eat more in privacy than squirm through the meal in front of all his professors.

Severus waves his wand and sends a message with a patronus to his father. He knows that he will understand the reasoning and will just eat down here with them. Severus calls on a house elf to prepare them breakfast. He continues to comfort Harry on the couch while waiting for his dad to come.

Not even 5 minutes later there is a knock on the portrait door and Severus waves it open, revealing a smiling Albus.

"Hello Severus how are you?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm fine father."

"Hi Harry." Albus says gently, ignoring the red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He catches a sight of the belt on the floor and winces.

"Hello sir." Harry says softly after sitting next to Severus on the couch with a wince and starts squirming.

Albus smiles sadly at Harry before saying, "Well, I think it's time that we eat. What do you say?"

"I think that is a fantastic idea dad. It has been a long day and it's not even 11 yet."

"I'm sure it has." Albus responds causing Harry to blush.

The trio walks over to the table as the food appears. Severus loads Harry's plate with the correct amount of food and gives him a pointed look. Harry sighs at the amount of food and ignores Severus's look.

The meal is filled with comfortable conversation between Severus and Albus and both of them ignoring Harry's squirming.

**An/ That was a harsh punishment wasn't it? Do you think Harry deserved it? What will happen, the trail is in 3 days and Severus still hasn't decided if Harry is testifying. What about that mysterious pain that keeps happening to Severus? What is he hiding? Keep reading to find out. **** To all my readers in America happy 4th of July even though it is the 5th in 45 minutes.**


	18. Chapter 18

_The meal is filled with comfortable conversation between Severus and Albus and both of them ignoring Harry's squirming._

At the end of the meal Harry is finding even harder to sit still then at the start of the meal. The pain in his backside is increasing, he decides that he can't handle it anymore and needs to get off of his backside.

He interrupts the conversation between the two adults. "Sir?"

Severus looks at Harry. "Yes Harry?"

"May I be excused?" Harry asks while squirming in his seat.

Severus smiles sadly at the well punished child. He knows that sitting on the hard benches after being spanked so hard not even an hour before. "Yes Harry. You may, straight to your room though. You won't be allowed out of my sight in a while, although, I expect you know that though."  
Harry just nods, he was expecting that was the case despite the fact that he was hoping that he was wrong with his assumptions. Harry gets up and heads to his room. He throws himself on his stomach onto his bed. He is glad to get off of his bum, but it is still burning.

It doesn't take long for Harry to be fast asleep on his bed. It has been an exhausting day for him and he did wake up early in order to see the thestrals.

Severus and Albus continue talking for a few minutes before Albus stands and declares. "Well my boy. As much as I would like to stay and continue talking I am afraid that I need to take my leave. It has been a joy and I hope both you and Harry remain safe and well."

"Of course father. I do need to check on Harry even though I suspect that he is currently asleep in his room. It has been an emotional day for him, the belt isn't easy to take."

"You say that from experience?" Albus asks, with a small smirk on his face.

Severus blushes at his father's words and snaps. "You know the answer to that."

"Of course, you are my son and I have to make sure that you don't put yourself in dangerous situations that can be avoidable. Much like you do for Harry."

"I cannot believe that you are comparing my… testing to Harry's disappearance. They are very much different."

"When you really look at them from an outside perspective they aren't all that different. You both put yourselves unnecessarily in harm's way."

"At least the Dark Lord wasn't roaming around when I did it."

"Yes he was. It was the first war, Voldemort was even more powerful then compared to now."

"At least everyone was admitting that he was trying to take over the world. Now the only ones that believe that is the Order."

Albus shakes his head at the persistence of his son. "Severus, they aren't as different as you are saying but I am tired of arguing with you especially when you aren't even listening to me."

Severus knows that he has pushed his father too far. "Dad, I'm sorry. I know that the situations are very similar. It's just hard to know that there is going to be a time where Harry is put into a dangerous situation that can't be avoided."

"I know son. I know. It's alright, I know you are just stressed. I want you to relax. I am assuming that you will not be joining us for dinner in the Great Hall. I think that you should come up with a solution so that you can bring Harry out into public again, just not with them knowing that it is their_ 'savior'_."

"I agree, I have an idea I just have to think about it and come up with some details that would be required in order to pull this off. Not to mention getting Harry to agree."

"Yes, I do think you will have an easier time convincing Harry than you think."

"Hopefully." Severus says with a deep sigh. They both know that nothing more needs to be said. Albus nods to Severus before leaving the quarters, the portrait closing behind him.

Severus decides to go check on Harry before doing anything else. He goes to Harry's room and allows a small smile to grace his lips at the sight of his sleeping son. He decides to go to his study so that he can start creating some lesson plans for the next year. He stumbles at the sudden pain and is relieved when it subsides.

**An/ What is that mysterious pain that Severus is experiencing. Harry is in a lot of pain isn't he? I wonder what is going to happen next.**


	19. Chapter 19

_He stumbles at the sudden pain and is relieved when it subsides._

Nothing eventful happens for the next 2 days. Harry keeps quiet and does as he is told, although his emotions are low. Severus has noticed that Harry seems down but is unsure why. He knows that Harry is most likely still feeling discomfort from the spanking he had 2 days earlier.

Severus calls Harry into his study. In the past few days he has been doing a lot of thinking about the trial, specifically if Harry is going to testify or not. There is a soft knock on the door and he calls out, "Come in Harry."

Severus sees the mop of black hair belonging to his child. "Hello Harry."

"Hello sir." At Severus's raised eyebrow, "Severus." Harry says in a timid sort of voice.

"Calm down Harry, you aren't in trouble I just want to talk to you."

Harry lets out a soft breath as if he was holding it the entire time. He didn't think he had done anything wrong but he was still nervous because he didn't want to be punished when his bottom still hurts.

"Harry. Were you thinking you were about to be punished?"

Harry blushes and looks down. It is a few moments before he shakes his head.

"Look at me. You aren't in trouble. You have done nothing wrong, that I know of. I won't punish you just for the sakes of it. I don't know what it will take for you to believe me. Listen to me and listen well. I will NOT punish you without making sure that you know what you have done and why you were about to be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, there is something I have been thinking about a lot and have finally come up with a decision. Your relative's trial is tomorrow; they want you to testify against them. As I am your father I have the power to allow or forbid you from testifying…"

"I want to testify." Harry interrupts.

"Don't interrupt. As I was saying, although I don't want you to face your relatives I think that you should testify against them. Just so that we can ensure that your Uncle is locked up for a very long time."

"Only my Uncle?" Harry asks. Curious as to why Snape has yet to mention his Aunt.

"For sure your Uncle. Your Aunt might get away with what she has done but we can get her locked away if you want. This is your decision."

Harry starts thinking about his time at his relatives and Petunia's part in that. "I don't think she needs to. She never really did anything. I think she was just scared of Vernon and what he would do to her or Dudley. She didn't hurt me at all or punish me at all. All she really did was remind me what chores I needed to do, but she wasn't cruel or mean about it."

"So you don't want her to be tried?"

"No. I don't. She was a victim as well."

"Okay, we will tell that to the Judge tomorrow. The next thing. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You are acting as if something is bothering you."

"Yes. I'm fine."

"I don't believe that for a moment. Are you still in pain?"

Harry blushes and looks down in his lap.

Severus sighs at Harry's embarrassment. He stands up and kneels in front of Harry's chair, he puts 2 fingers under Harry's chin and gently lifts it so Harry is looking in his eyes. "Harry, don't be embarrassed. I know that you aren't used to being punished this way but I promise you, it is completely normal in the Wizarding World. You could talk to anyone of the Weasleys and they would tell you that Molly or Arthur have spanked them. Yes it may hurt, and I know from experience that the worst part of being spanked is the feeling that you have disappointed the person doing it. Now, what is bothering you?"

Harry just sighs. "I just hate the fact that I can't stay out of trouble. I know that you must be regretting adopting me now that you know how much trouble I am."

"Harry. I will never NEVER regret adopting you. Yes you mess up but that is part of growing up. Every single person you see has made a mistake at one point in their life, even the adults. I can't tell you how many mistakes I have made even as an adult and many of them are with the way I treated you. As you grow up the number of mistakes is expected to decrease but every once in a while they make mistakes too. As for you getting in trouble that's not entirely your fault. You have grown up until now with no steady parent figure in your life that will punish you consistently every time. Yes, you should start thinking more before you act but you just need to work on it."

Harry just looks at Severus with a hopeful look in his eye. Severus sees the look and opens his arms. Harry falls into the open arms taking deep breaths trying to keep his tears at bay.

"I'm scared. I don't want to see Him." Harry whispers.

Severus nods. "I know Harry. Don't worry, there will be many aurors there and there is no way that he can get close enough to you to hurt you. I…" Severus cuts off when the sharp pain reappears in his abdomen.

Harry is worried. "Are you okay? What do you want me to do?"

"No! Just get me the light blue potion in my lab on the bottom shelf of my cupboard."

Harry runs to the lab and rushes to the potions cupboard. He finds the potion and hurries back to give Severus the potion. Severus takes the potion and sags in relief as the pain leaves his body.

Harry is watching Severus through searching eyes. It is clear something is wrong with his father.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing, just a slight pain. I will be perfectly fine. Thank you for getting me that potion, you were very quick and immediately asked for instructions."

Harry blushes and looks away from Severus. Severus sees this and smiles softly. "Are you ready for some lunch?"

"Sure." Harry says without any hesitation.

"Well, let's go to the Great Hall."

Harry's smile leaves his face the second those words left Severus's mouth. "Can we eat here? Please?"

"Harry, you can't hide from the others forever. You do need some social interaction."

"I just don't want them to know why I am here."

"They would know when you are with me. I find most of the abused and help them realize that they aren't alone. They won't question you about that or anything. My dad has told me that my colleagues are questioning where I am. They need to see me and what better time than while eating?"

Harry makes a face but doesn't argue. Severus smiles down at the boy that has grown so close to his heart. He never thought it possible that someone, let alone the child of his childhood nemesis, could break through all of his barriers and walls that he has built around his heart.

**An/ There's that pain again, what is it? Well, we have the answer about the trial now. Unfortunately, I have to write that scene which is going to be hard for me I think as I have never seen a trial or court case or anything else like that.**


	20. Chapter 20

_He never thought it possible that someone, let alone the child of his childhood nemesis, could break through all of his barriers and walls that he has built around his heart._

Harry takes a deep breath when they reach the doors to the Great Hall. He doesn't want the questions about why he is here because that would mean explaining what happened at the Dursley's.

Severus notices that Harry has stopped. He turns to look at Harry and sees the reluctance on his face. "Harry, I know you don't want to but we need to go in."

Harry shakes his head, "No, please. No." Harry pleads which Severus barely hears because his voice is so soft.

Severus sighs, he knew this was going to happen. "Child, I know you don't want to but you need to eat and my father is requiring me to eat with the other teachers."

"That doesn't mean I have to eat with them."

"What do you want to do?"

"Can I eat in your quarters please?"

"I don't know. Can I trust you to eat the proper amount?"

"Yes. If you don't think you can have a house-elf watch over it. Please, anything but eating in there."

Severus thinks about the teen's words before nodding. "Fine. I will allow you to eat alone in our quarters. This will give you a chance to prove to me that you can be left alone."

Harry nods eagerly. True to his word, Severus hadn't allowed him out of his sight for the past two days. With the exception of sleeping and showering/doing his business.

Severus can't help but smile at the teen's eagerness. "Very well. You may go back down to the quarters. Remember, this is a trial run to regain my trust."

Harry nods but not as happily as before, because of the reminder of his adventure two days ago.

Severus nods and ruffles Harry's hair. "Go on, I need to get in there before Albus comes looking for me."

Harry laughs softly knowing the words of the man were true. He walks down the corridor to return to the quarters.

Severus watches Harry until he turns the corner and is out of sight. Severus makes sure that his face is arranged in his normal impassive face. He notices that he is the last teacher to arrive for the meal.

He takes his spot to the left of Albus without a word. He starts eating without a word, hoping to eat his meal without making pointless conversation. Unfortunately for him Albus doesn't realize the younger man's wishes, or doesn't care. Either way Severus is annoyed when his father starts a conversation with him.

"Where is your young guest? Is he not joining us?"

"No, he was uncomfortable with the idea of eating with the other professors. He managed to convince me to allow him to eat in our quarters under the supervision of a house-elf." Severus replies easily. He knows what his father was asking.

"Oh, well. I hope he can get comfortable with the thought of eating with your colleagues." Both of them are aware that the other teachers are listening in on the conversation.

"I don't know. I think he doesn't want unnecessary questions that are sure to be asked." Severus says with a pointed look.

Albus nods understanding. "That is understandable. I'm sure that will be overcome soon enough."

"Perhaps."

The rest of the staff has listened in on the conversation to figure out who the guest was but they were disappointed when neither man let anything slip about who it is. When it is clear that the conversation between the two is over they return to their previous conversations.

Despite being the last one to arrive for the meal Severus is the first one to finish the meal. Severus gives a short nod to Albus before leaving the hall.

Aurora Sinistra says when the door closes behind Severus. "Well, he was talkative wasn't he?"

The remaining staff members laugh quietly. "He never has been one to talk much." Minerva says.

"No he hasn't." Pomona agrees.

"Well, I am going to go check on him. I have a feeling that something is bothering him and I want to know what it is." Albus interrupts.

"Have fun with your boy." Filius says.

Minerva stands up. "I'll come with you. I haven't seen him in a while and I want to talk with him."

"Very well my dear. Let's go see our son." Albus offers his arm to his wife and they leave together.

()

Severus enters his quarters and is happy to see Harry sitting at the table with a plate in front of him. Harry sends a pleading look towards him.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, genuinely confused.

"This is so much food. I can't eat it all."

Severus looks at the plate and frowns at the amount missing from the plate. "Harry, It looks like you ate barely anything."

"Yes I did! I ate half of the food."

Severus sends a disbelieving look. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"I have to make sure. It's not that I don't believe you but I just need to make sure. Winky"

A house-elf appears in a low bow. "Yes Master Snape. How can Winky help you?"

"Has Harry truly eaten about half of the food on the plate?"

"Yes sirs."

"Okay thank you. You may go."

Winky disappears with pop. Harry has a triumphant look on his face.

"Okay. You can be done."

Harry sighs in relief. Severus banishes the rest of the food. Harry stands up and heads to the living room, along with Severus. They sit down and there is a knock on the portrait door.

Severus waves it open and is unsurprised for it to reveal Albus and Minerva.

**An/ Well, I know that chapter was rather uneventful but, I felt it was necessary to the story. To prove that Harry is still just a normal teenage boy. There will be more action in the next chapter, I promise.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Severus waves it open and is unsurprised for it to reveal Albus and Minerva._

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Severus says, watching them sit down on the loveseat across from the couch.

"Hi Sev. How are you?" Minerva asks with a small smile.

"I'm fine. How are you both?"

"We're fine. Are you sure? You were quiet at lunch, quieter than normal. Is everything okay?" Albus cuts in.

"Yes. Everything is fine. I'm just worried about tomorrow."

"I'm not surprised. You know he is going to be convicted?"

"I know that. I just can't help thinking about the 'what ifs.'"

"That's understandable. In cases like this it is normal to think about what could happen, when what will happen is so harsh. But, I don't think that's all." Albus responds knowingly.

Severus sighs and looks down at Harry, who is lying on his lap. Harry looks up at Severus and smiles softly up at him before burrowing even closer to him.

"You're worried that Vernon will get pass the aurors around him and hurt Harry again. Aren't you?"

Severus simply nods while stroking Harry's hair.

"He won't. There will be a spell that won't let him get near Harry. Harry will be safe."

"Seeing him could send Harry into a panic. I don't want Harry to have a panic attack with everyone around. Imagine the articles that would be written if that happens."

Harry whimpers slightly at Severus's words.

"Hush child. You will be fine. I will give you a calming drought before we leave so that can't happen."

Severus picks Harry up and draws him close to his chest while rubbing circles on the small of the teen's back. Harry slowly starts to calm down with the help of Severus of course.

"Breathe child. In. Out. Again. In. Out. That's it, good boy. Good job."

Albus and Minerva watch on, impressed with how well Severus handles Harry. They never doubted him for a moment but they didn't expect Severus to make himself so vulnerable to the child.

Severus ignores the looks from his parents and continues whispering soft words to Harry. The teen is clinging to him like a young child. He is feeling an odd protectiveness over his child that he hasn't felt before.

Harry is unaware of the conflict of emotions going on in the man's mind that he is clinging to. All he knows is that he wants the comfort that the man is providing him with. He didn't realize how nervous he was about the trial until Severus voiced his own fears. He knows that as long as Severus is near he will be safe.

Severus feels Harry relax even more. It isn't long until he hears Harry's breathing even out, signalling that he has fallen asleep. He looks down and smiles at the sleeping child in his arms.

Severus looks up at his parents and sees that they are smiling. He raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh stop Sev! A few short months ago you were referring to the child that is currently asleep in your arms as the 'Potter Spawn' or my 'Golden Boy' who has to follow no rules. This child has changed you more than you realize. He managed to pass through all your barriers and make a place from himself in your heart." Minerva says.

Severus doesn't respond; he just looks down at the sleeping Harry.

After that comment was made by Minerva the time was passed with comfortable talk. Harry remains asleep throughout the entire time.

Around 6 Albus states. "While I think he needs his sleep for tomorrow, you should wake up Harry so we can eat dinner."

Severus just nods. He has had that though too. As much as he wants to let the teen sleep he knows that he cannot permit him to miss a meal, especially when he is already so underweight.

"Harry. Child. You need to wake up. Come on. You need to wake up to eat dinner."

Harry's eyes tighten before opening. He opens his eyes but then closes them again with a groan and pretends to be asleep again. Severus smirks at the antics of the teen.

"I know you are up Harry. Get up. It's time for dinner."

Harry makes a face at the mention of dinner.

"I know… but you need to eat. Afterwards you can go back to sleep."

Harry groans again but opens his eyes. He sits up and looks around. His eyes land on Minerva and Albus before being quickly averted away.

"Relax Harry. THere is no reason to be embarrassed, you are still a child. None of us expect you to hold yourself like an adult. Besides, you are our grandson, we want you to be yourself." Albus says gently.

Harry just nods, still avoiding eye contact. Severus takes pity on Harry. "Why don't you go clean up and get ready for dinner."

Harry doesn't respond, he just stands up and all but runs out of the room. Severus watches Harry as he makes his escape before turning back to his parents.

"Really?" You had to draw attention to the fact that he was asleep?"

"He was already thinking about it. I was trying to stem his embarrassment." Albus defends himself.

"A lot of good that did."

"Relax. He'll be fine."

"I certainly hope so."

"He'll be fine… You were the same way."

Severus doesn't comment all he does is go into the kitchen to ensure that they have a proper meal. He is glad to see that the meal is light yet filling, which will be good for all of them because of the events for tomorrow.

Harry walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table with Severus.

"Are Professor Dumbldore and Professor McGongall eating with us?" Harry asks.

"Yes. They want us to be together tonight."

Harry just nods. Soon after that short conversation Albus and Minerva enter the kitchen. They take their seats at the table with Harry and Severus. Severus starts filling Harry's plate with food before filling his own.

Harry looks down at the amount of food that he was given. He knows it is less than normal but he notes that there is a nutrient potion beside his plate. He doesn't even ask, he just drinks it with a grimace.

The rest of the meal passes in silence with the occasional scratch of a fork. By the end of the meal Harry is letting out jaw-breaking yawns every minute. Severus watches as Harry eat the last bite of his food before letting out another yawn.

"Harry, why don't you go get ready for bed? You are clearly tired and you have a very long day tomorrow. I will be in there in a few minutes with a dreamless sleep so you can have a good night's sleep."

"Okay." Harry says. He stands up and walks to his room. He gets into his pajamas and goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he gets back in his room he sees Severus sitting on his desk chair.

"Hey."

"Hi Harry. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just had to make sure. Here is the Dreamless sleep I told you I would bring you."

"Thank you. Did your parents leave?"

"Yes they did. They will be back in the morning and will be coming with us to the trial tomorrow. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"Alright. Goodnight child. Sleep well."

"Goodnight." Harry says, downing the dreamless sleep.

The potion takes effect immediately causing Harry to let out another jaw-breaking yawn. Severus pulls the covers up around the sleeping Harry. He leans down and lands a gentle kiss on the teen's forehead.

"Goodnight child." Severus whispers before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

**An/ Wellllllll. How was that? Did you like that chapter? Let me know. I have my outline completed so I should be writing quicker. But, I do start school soon so I won't have as much time to write.**


	22. Chapter 22

_"Goodnight child." Severus whispers before leaving the room, closing the door behind him._

Harry wakes up to the smell of bacon. It takes all of a minute for Harry to remember what is going to happen today.

Harry decides to get dressed and heads to the bathroom. When he leaves the bathroom he walks into the living room. There is no one in there so he heads to the kitchen. He sees Albus and Severus sitting at the dining table and Minerva bustling about between the stove and the counter.

Albus is the first one to notice Harry. "Good morning Harry. How did you sleep?"

"Good Morning Sir. I did thank you."

"Now, now Harry. There is no need for formalities now that we are family. Call me Albus."

"Ummmm.. Yes si.. Albus." Harry says hesitantly. He knows he said the right thing when he sees the smile on Albus's face widen.

Harry walks over to the chair by Severus. Severus looks up from the Daily Prophet that he was reading.

"Good Morning Harry."

"Good Morning Severus."

"Did the Dreamless Sleep work?"

"Yes, it did. I had no nightmares."

Severus doesn't have time to respond before Minerva swoops in with two plates of food, setting them in front of Severus and Harry respectively.

"I expect you both to clear your plate. Harry, yours is the correct amount and you are perfectly capable of eating it. Severus, yours is the same amount as normal. I don't care if we are late to the trial you WILL finish your plate? Understand?"

"Yes Mother."

"Yes Ma'am."

Minerva just harrumphs and turns back to the kitchen before bringing plates for herself and Albus. Harry looks down at his plate and sighs before starting to eat.

Severus smiles gently when he sees Harry eat the food he was given. He knows that Harry doesn't want to be scolded in front of his grandparents let alone by them. He does note that Minerva gave Harry a little less than normal, which he appreciates.

Albus notices that Severus isn't eating and frowns. He clears his throat and gives Severus a pointed look.

Severus hears his father clear his throat. He sees the pointed look he was given and sends a glare in response. Albus raises his eyebrow and Severus scowls. Albus continues to send the same look towards Severus.

Severus sighs in defeat and starts eating. He ignores Albus's triumphant smile that he sees out of the corner of his eye.

Despite starting first Harry is the last one to finish his breakfast. Severus smiles when Harry sits back relieved when the plate is empty. He can't help but tease the teen. "Are you ready for the main course, Harry?"

He can't help but let out a laugh at Harry's horrified look. "I'm kidding Harry. I'm proud of you."

Severus surprised himself by saying that last sentence but the happy smile that takes over Harry's face makes him realize that he said the right thing.

"Well, since we are all done with breakfast we should be going." Minerva says.

Harry sighs, he has been dreading this moment since he woke up. All three adults take a notice to this immediately. Severus puts his hand on Harry's shoulder and gives a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. He can't hurt you. I won't let him."

Harry just nods. He leans into Severus's side. "I know that, I still just can't help but worry about that."

It is Severus's turn to nod. He doesn't need to talk, he knows that Harry just needs the comfort. They spend a few minutes like that before they pull apart.

Severus notices that Albus and Minerva left the room to give them privacy. Severus whispers. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go."

"How are we getting there?"

"We will be apparating."

Harry groans which causes Severus to smile. The group leaves the castle grounds. They reach the gates in a timely manner. Albus disapparates with Minerva quickly following.

Harry turns to Severus. "Come here. I need to be holding onto you so that I don't lose you in the travel."

Harry walks into Severus's embrace. "Okay. One. Two. Three."

Severus and Harry disapparate with a loud pop.

()

Severus and Harry appear at the ministry courts next to Albus and Minerva. Harry is surprised to see Remus there.

Harry was about to question why Remus was there, but is unable to when a ministry employee corrals Severus and Harry to the courtroom.

Harry's eyes widen when they are completely in the room. They are on the floor level of what is similar to a sports stadium. The employee starts nudging Harry and Severus to their seats that are in front of another section of seats for spectators.

They sit where they are guided. They are only sitting for a few minutes before the minister of magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, takes his seat. And only a moment more before he calls out, "Order! Bring in Mister Vernon Dursley and Missus Petunia Dursley."

Harry takes a deep breath before trying to relax. Severus puts a hand on the teen's bouncing knee in a comforting way.

The big doors open and in walks Vernon and Petunia.

**An/ I say this with a sigh. That is the end of the story. I will be ending it here. Not actually, I just won't be able to write as much as I have been because I am starting school. To my American readers I hope you have a wonderful Labor Day weekend. If you aren't, well have a wonderful weekend anyways. Can't wait for you to read the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

_The big doors open and in walks Vernon and Petunia._

Harry stiffens at the sight of his uncle. Severus hands Harry a calming drought and Harry downs it without a word. He hands the vial back to Severus.

"Thank you." Harry says softly.

"Of course child. Relax, everything will be fine."

Harry doesn't respond. He just watches Vernon and Petunia take their seats across the aisle. Vernon is glaring at Harry the entire time.

When both of the Dursley's are sitting the Minister clears his throat to gain the attention of everyone in the room.

"Let's proceed with the trial. Mister Vernon Dursley you are being tried for the actions you committed against Mister Harry Potter. What are your feelings on this?"

Vernon stands up and clears his throat. "That boy is a pathological liar. He has always blamed my son for his own misdeeds. He was constantly stealing food from our son as well. I never harmed that fr… boy."

"Very well. As Mister Potter is a minor his guardian has requested that he speak on behalf of his adoptive son. So Professor Snape, how do you feel about my statement and what are your feelings with the accusations?"

Severus stands up. "Mister Dursley abused Harry to the point that he was scared to talk about his homelife. Not only was Harry scared to talk about it, he managed to hide it until the middle of the summer holiday. Even when we had medical proof of his mistreatment he was still reluctant to talk about it. I just want that man incapable to harm another human being. Harry admitted that Petunia never harmed him, he has no wish for her to be tried and I just want Harry to be happy and safe." Severus sat down when he finished his bit.

"Very well. Seeing as there needs to be statements from both sides I call Marjorie Dursley to state her experience with Harry."

"Like Vernon said before. He never laid a finger on that boy. From a young age he was extremely disobedient. He has absolutely no work ethic and couldn't finish a few chores in a timely manner. If he ever got punished he took it to the extreme and was very dramatic about it. If anything he should be thanking Vernon and Petunia on bended knee for their hospitality."

Severus growls at that last statement. "He will do nothing of the sort."

"If that is all you have to say I ask Remus Lupin to state his experience with Harry."

Remus stands up and walks to the front of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Harry Potter is a teenage boy. Yes, he gets in trouble. But all teens do. Sometimes he needs reigning in, but nothing what was inflicted on him. Harry has always been a wonderful child. He has never done anything without good reason and couldn't have a malicious bone in his body. There is no way that Harry would completely disregard the rules in place without a reason. Besides, Harry is extremely conservative. He doesn't often share private information and even if he does it is very reluctantly. I used to be Harry's teacher and he was wonderful in class. He picked up the material quickly and would help his classmates that were struggling. I have seen him interact with other kids his age on a daily basis, he never harmed anyone and was always looking out for others." Remus finishes before taking his seat again, not without smiling at Harry as he walks past.

"That was quite a speech Mister Lupin. Before I ask for others to come forth and speak about their experiences and beliefs I will read some letters that were sent in. They are from Harry's teacher's including those in primary school.

"This one is from his 3rd grade teacher. Harry was always a quiet and shy boy. He picked up the material quickly but he never drew attention to himself. His cousin and his friends picked on Harry often making it difficult for Harry to make friends. Harry missed days at a time; his relatives said he was sick when questioned. I was always suspicious but could never prove anything. He came to school with some injuries that he claimed he got from being clumsy, he closed off when I asked him any more questions.

"This one is from a teacher named Minerva McGonagall."

Harry looks at Severus in shock. Severus just smiles down at Harry.

"Harry is a wonderful student. I rarely have any behavior problems. He readily helps others with the material even if they aren't exactly friends. Harry is quite conservative and is uncomfortable when talking about himself. I have noticed that he eats ¼ of what the rest of his classmates do if he eats at all. It is not surprising if Harry doesn't show up to a meal altogether. He has found two very good and loyal friends. I would go as far to say as he would give his life if it protected them."

Harry feels Severus's gaze on himself. He looks up at the man and hates the look he is being given. He looks back at the Minister.

"I would be shocked if Harry was any different when he is back at home. I have seen the injuries that man has caused and I know that Harry would never do anything to warrant such brutality.

"That is the end of that letter. I would now like to see the medical records with Harry's injuries that are allegedly caused by Mr Dursley."

Severus hands the thick folder that Madame Pomfrey has provided to Kingsley. Kingsley takes the folder and gives Harry and encouraging smile before turning and handing the folder to Cornelius, who reads through it and looks up at Harry.

"Mister Potter. It says here that when you were 6 you got a broken ankle. Can you tell me what that was from?"

"Dudley was mad that I wouldn't give up my swing at recess so he shoved me to the ground and stepped on my ankle." Harry says barely loud enough to be heard.

"Okay. How about your broken arm when you were 9?"

"Dudley twisted my arm and held it behind my back because I wouldn't give him my rice crispy treat."

"Where did you get it?"

"School. I helped another classmate so my teacher gave me that as a reward."

"I have one more question for you. Did your uncle ever physically harm you?"

**An/ Hahahaha. Another cliffy. It's a shame that you have to wait a full week until you can find out what happens. Oh well. There may be a way to get me to post it earlier, you know what that is. I think some comments might give me a little boost to post a little earlier. I am sorry that I didn't post yesterday, i got caught up in the day because I had school all week. Rather than waiting another week I decided to post today.**


	24. Chapter 24

_"I have one more question for you. Did your uncle ever physically harm you?"_

Harry's heart stops. He feels his chest contract. He is struggling to breathe. He feels something being pressed to his lips so he opens his mouth automatically. A liquid comes pouring in. He tries to swallow but can't; someone starts massaging his throat and the liquid goes down his throat.

He looks up and sees Severus watching him with concerned eyes. All of the eyes in the courtroom are on him. He starts to breath quickly again, he doesn't hear the Minister say that they are taking a recess or the crowd being herded out of the room.

Soon all that is left is Remus, Albus, the Minister, Kingsley and of course Severus and Harry.

Harry feels tears coming to his eyes. Severus picks Harry up and sets him on his lap.

"Child. Calm down, you are alright calm down. Breath for me my little lion. In and out. That's it. In and out. One more time you are doing good. In and out. That's it my cub. You are perfectly fine. They can't hurt you. I won't allow it."

"Harry. I am sorry my question caused this. I didn't mean for you to panic. I just need to know."

Harry buries himself closer to Severus. Severus looks up at the Minister. "I'm sorry. He panics any time we ask that. Is there any other way we can prove it to you?"

"Well, if you could give us a memory. We could do it that way as well." Kingsley cuts in.

Severus nods his thanks before turning his attention back to Harry. "How about that Harry? Are you willing to give the memory of the day we rescued you? It will help put your uncle behind bars."

Harry just whimpers. "Hey. Don't worry it won't hurt. I promise. All I need you to do is bring it to the front of your mind." Kingsley says softly.

Severus nudges Harry slightly away from him. "Don't worry. I am right here."

"I am here too pup." Remus says laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nods ever-so-slightly. He closes his eyes and goes back to that day. He feels a wand being put on the side of his head and all of a sudden he can't remember that day at all.

Cornelius is the one that speaks up this time. "Thank you Harry. That was very brave of you. I will give you two a few more minutes and then I will call everyone back in."

Harry closes his eyes again and leans into Severus. "Don't worry it is almost over. With that memory the conviction will be quick."

Harry just takes a deep breath trying to keep himself calm. "I know. I knew he was going to ask that. Didn't stop me from hoping though."

"That's understandable. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I am. This is easier than I expected."

"It usually is." Severus says.

He sets Harry back down on the bench beside himself. He allows Harry to lean into him. "Are you ready?"

Harry nods. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Severus looks up at the Minister and nods, signally it was time to let everyone back in.

The doors open and the room fills as quickly as it emptied. Most are sending concerned looks towards Harry. If looks could kill Harry would be dead 100 times over from the look he was getting from Vernon.

Severus notices this and sends his famous glare at the muggle and watches in satisfaction as the man pales a great deal.

Before any other looks can be exchanged the Minister bangs his gavel down and calls for order.

"It has been decided that we will view a memory of the last time Harry was in the care of the Dursley's. That is to say, the day that he was picked up by Professor Snape. This memory is from Harry himself."

Cornelius nods towards Kinglsey, who with a flick of his wand had that memory showing in the middle of the courtroom. Harry buries his face in Severus's cloak and tries to ignore the sounds coming from it.

Vernon's color leaves his face when he sees a replay of what happened that day. Severus watches the first few moments of it but decides not to. He buries his face in Harry's hair, trying to calm himself and convince himself that he can't hex Dursley on the spot.

The memory ends when Harry falls unconscious, even though that isn't when Vernon stops.

Most of the audience is crying. Several are yelling at Vernon asking how he could do such a thing.

The Minister has to take a moment to compose himself.

"Taking everything into account. I have reached this verdict."

**An/ I hope you all are staying well and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. it has come to my attention that the length of my stories is not appropriate and that I should be making them longer. I do apologize if you agree with this statement. I have been reviewing my chapters and making them longer, I did not do that to this one but the next chapter should be a substantial length. Again, I am sorry if you shared this feeling, I will try and do better. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_"Taking everything into account. I have reached this verdict."_

"I find Vernon Dursley…. Guilty of all charges! The memory is concrete evidence and no teen could tamper with their memory."

Vernon roars in protest. "This is an outrage, a scandal! I never hurt that freak! He is lying, I never did anything of the sort!"

Cornelius gets angry at Vernon's words. "Considering the fact that you have yet to call the child by his name and just referred to him as a freak says otherwise. Aurors, take him away. Spectators, take your leave, I don't want you staying after. It has been a hard day for Harry and the last thing he needs is to be interviewed."

Harry flinches at the loud tones from the men. Severus pulls Harry close. "Don't worry Harry. You will be fine. He is just upset that he was caught. He can't hurt you, I promise."

Vernon stands up and makes his way towards Harry. He gets close enough for him to grab Harry's arm. Severus growls and stands up, putting himself between Harry and Vernon.

"You will NOT touch my son!" The aurors manage to get Vernon back under their control. They start to lead him away but Severus holds up a hand, stopping them.

"That freak is not your son. His parents got themselves blown up and we got stuck with him."

"You are lucky that you got to even talk to him. He is a wonderful child and it is shocking how the child still became so wonderful when he grew up with you as a role model."

"The freak is lucky that we didn't just drop him off at an orphanage. We gave him food and provided shelter for him. He should be thanking us for all we did."

Severus growls. The aurors decide to take Vernon away from Severus. Vernon is yelling the entire time. Well, that is until one of the aurors cast a silencing spell on him.

Severus turns and sees Harry trembling. Without thinking he picks Harry up and rests the teen on his hip. Harry curls into Severus, burying his face in the man's shoulder.

Albus and Remus make their way over to the pair. Remus places his hand on Harry's back and Albus places his on Severus's.

"I'm glad that is over. I can't imagine how hard that was for the two of you." Remus says softly.

"Me too. I was struggling to keep from attacking Vernon whenever a word passed his lips." Severus says honestly.

"I know how you feel. The wolf in me was fighting to surface."

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?" cuts in Albus. He wasn't liking where the conversation was going.

"Yes. I want to avoid any lingering interviewers."

Albus nods in understanding. Cornelius makes his way over to the group. He sees Harry and gives Harry a pitying look.

"Thank you. I am glad that you saw what we did." Severus says when he sees the Minister.

"Of course. A blind man could tell that Vernon was abusive. I am glad I could help."

"Well, we should be getting back. I want to get Harry out of the public's eye."

"Of course. I won't hold you any longer. Go ahead and celebrate."

"Thank you again. I am glad he is finally gone and I am sure that Harry is as well."

Cornelius just nods before walking away.

Severus, Remus and Albus make their way to the fireplace so they can floo back to Hogwarts. They are stopped by a voice.

"Severus? I was wondering if I could talk to Harry?"

Severus's blood freezes. He sends a look to his father before turning back around and looking at the owner of the voice.

Harry buries his face in Severus's cloak. He recognizes the voice and even though he didn't want to convict the owner of it he still isn't comfortable with her.

Severus looks at Petunia. "I don't know if that is a good idea. He has had a very long day and I want to get him back to Hogwarts."

She sighs. "I understand. I just want to talk to him. I know that today can't have been easy for him."

"I know. Right now is just not a good time." Severus says.

"There might be a way still." Albus cuts in.

"How?" Petunia asks curiously.

"Normally muggles, non-magic people, cannot get to Hogwarts. However, since I am the headmaster and do what I want, you can come with me and the wards will ignore the normal procedures."

"That is possible?" Severus asks.

"Yes my boy, that is possible."

"I never knew that." Remus says, for the first time.

"Why will that work?"

"Harry will be more comfortable in a place that he knows well. Especially if he is out of the public's eye." Remus interrupts.

"That makes sense."

"What do you say Harry? Are you willing to talk to Petunia if we go back to Hogwarts?" Severus murmurs to Harry.

"Are you going to be there?" Harry asks in a soft voice.

"Of course. I will not leave your side."

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to her. Please, just get me home."

"Of course Harry, we can go home." Severus confirms in a voice that can be heard by all.

Severus starts walking towards the fireplace all while murmuring softly to Harry.

Albus, Remus and a very confused Petunia follow Severus to the fireplace. Without waiting for the others, Severus grabs some floo powder and steps into the flames. He calls out, "Severus's Chambers."

Petunia gasps when Severus and Harry disappear in the green flames. Remus smiles at the woman before copying his brother's motions.

When Remus is taken swiftly away by the green flames Albus turns to Petunia.

"Okay. So the first thing I am going to tell you, is this is not going to be pleasant. When we get to Hogwarts you will be given a stomach soother potion to help. Secondly, you can not let go of me no matter what. I don't want to lose you in the wrong grate. You will be disoriented but don't worry, it is normal. Alright?"

Petunia just nods. Albus stops in front of the fireplace and motions for Petunia to follow. He grabs a fistfull of floo powder and steps into the fire and pulls Petunia with him.

"Close your eyes, you won't get as dizzy." Petunia does as he says.

Albus throws down the powder and calls out his destination. In the blink of an eye they are in Severus's living room. Albus keeps his hold on Petunia so she doesn't fall.

Petunia opens her eyes and sees that she is in a completely different room. Her eyes look around and she sees that Severus is sitting on the couch with Harry curled into his side. There is a severe looking woman that she has never seen sitting across from Severus talking.

The woman looks up and surprise takes over her features. "Albus. How is that possible? She's a muggle. No muggles are supposed to cross the wards."

"Ahhhh Minnie dear. You forgot that I am the Headmaster and can do as I please."

Minerva just nods still eyeing Petunia.

"Hello Petunia." She says cordially.

"Hello Ma'am." Petunia responds, anxiety evident in her voice.

"Call me Minerva. Come sit down."

Petunia nods her thanks and makes her way to the other armchair. Albus and Remus take the loveseat. The group sits in silence for a few moments before it is broken by Severus.

"You had some things you wanted to talk about Petunia?"

"Yes. I did. I just wanted to know how Harry was doing? I haven't seen him since the night we signed the adoption papers."

"Yes, well, it's not like it would have been possible before either. But, ask Harry yourself. He is capable of talking."

Petunia has the decency to blush. "I know that, I just didn't know if he would be comfortable with me talking to him, he clearly wasn't in the courtroom."

"He was in the eye of the public, which he hates. With it being just us, he is relaxed."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

Petunia's gaze falls on Harry. "How are you Harry?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" Harry responds softly.

"I'm glad and I'm fine thank you for asking. Okay, I know you have absolutely know reason to trust me but I need to ask this. Are you happy with Severus?"

"Yes. I am extremely happy with him." Harry says without any hesitation.

"I had to make sure that you were happy. Even though I never treated you nicely before that doesn't mean I never cared for you. You are still my nephew."

Harry just looks at his aunt. Petunia smiles down at the teen. "Yes, I care about you. You are my nephew after all. You look so much like your father, but you have Lily's eyes. I truly am sorry for the way you were treated. I am so glad that you are happy with Severus. Severus, you truly care about him, I can see that."

"I do, I truly do. He is my son." Severus says, running his hand through Harry's hair.

Harry looks up shocked, which Severus sees. "Yes Harry. I truly see you as my son."

"Can I call you… Nevermind, it's stupid."

"No Harry. What is it you want to know?"

"Can I call you dad?" Harry whispers.

**An/ What do you think is going to happen? How will Severus react? Let me know, I want to hear from you. Hey! I updated early this time instead of late! Go me. Well, I have had my first mental breakdown of the school year this week. It was horrible, sometimes it is just too hard for me to get out of my own head without going to drastic measures. Not to mention the fact that my dad has been worse than normal lately. Oh well. Enough about my poor excuse for a life. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"_Can I call you dad?" Harry whispers. _

Severus feels his heart skip a beat. His silence must have made Harry uncomfortable because he sits up and avoids looking at Severus.

Severus notices Harry's discomfort because he puts his hand under Harry's chin and makes Harry look at him.

"If you want Harry. You can call me dad, only if you want to. I don't want you to feel pressured to call me that if you aren't comfortable with it."

The look that Harry has on his face is what gives away Harry's feelings on the matter.

"I would be honored for you to call me dad Harry. Just because you are in every way my son doesn't mean you need to call me as such. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or feel pressured into calling me dad."

"I don't feel pressured into it. I have been calling you that in my head for a while now I just didn't know if you would want me calling you that."

"I would love if you called me dad, I have thought of you as my son far longer than the time of the adoption."

"I love you dad." Harry whispers before lying his head down on Severus's chest.

"Well, now that we have that settled let's celebrate." Albus says joyfully.

Harry lets out a laugh and sits up. Severus laughs and smiles at Harry. "That certainly got Harry's attention."

Harry blushes slightly and leans farther into Severus's shoulder. "Hey! What can I say? I'm 15, of course I like to celebrate."

"I didn't mean it like that child. I just liked how you actually sat up when it was mentioned. For once, you acted like a normal 15 year-old kid which is refreshing to see."

"I'm not a kid!" Harry frowns.

"Then what are you?" Severus asked with a bemused look.

"A teenager." Harry says triumphantly.

"Which is just another classification of a child."

"Nuh uh."

"Yes, Harry." Petunia cuts in. "He is telling the truth."

Harry just pouts. Severus lets out another laugh and pokes at Harry's lip. "Oh stop! You are acting like a little child right now."

Harry can't help but smile at Severus. "That's better. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what do you like?"

"Ummm. Anything really. You know I'm not that picky."

"Okay, when you hear food what is the first thing that comes into your mind?"

"The feast that the house-elves have, mainly the potatoes and treacle tart."

"Why am I not surprised? Well, you need something of substance."

"I like chicken." Harry says.

"Okay, we can do that." Albus says. He knows that is the most that they were going to get out of Harry.

There is a soft, but audible, _pop _that sounds from the kitchen. "Those house-elves are on top of it as always. Harry, how about you start us off." Minerva comments.

Harry's eyes widen before he turns to Severus. Severus sees Harry's scared look and sighs internally.

"I'll come with you Harry. Don't worry."

Harry's eyes change from scared to relieved. Severus pulls Harry with him as he stands up. Harry can't believe the amount of food there is, Severus smiles slightly and nudges Harry forward.

Harry grabs a plate and looks at all the food. Severus senses that Harry is overwhelmed. "Just take what you want and if you want more you can always come back, don't worry."

Harry just nods at Severus's words. He grabs a small piece of chicken and also puts some caesar salad on his plate. He waits for Severus to be done. When Severus sees Harry's plate he adds another piece of chicken that is about the same size as the one Harry put on his plate. Seeing that Harry is about to argue. "No Harry. Don't argue with me, you need to gain weight and you didn't eat much this morning. Besides," Severus adds with a whisper. "Minerva and Albus would have my head if I let you get away with that little amount of food."

Harry lets out a small laugh. He sees Petunia behind them getting her own food. After her is Remus, Albus and Minerva who are gazing suspiciously at the pair.

Severus and Harry walk back into the living room and with a waving of Severus's wand, there is a table in the center of all the seating.

Severus and Harry take the seats they had previously occupied. They wait until everyone else is sitting with their food. Harry ignores the disapproving look Minerva gives him when she sees the amount of food that is on Harry's plate. Severus, however, defends Harry. "He has had a long day and you know full well how he loses his appetite when he has had a stressful day. Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin the happy mood over something like food."

"I didn't say anything." Minerva says, trying to keep the disapproval out of her voice.

"Maybe not, but you know you don't have the best poker face my dear. Let the boy be." Albus says soothingly.

Minerva just harrumphs and settles back in her seat. Albus starts eating and everyone follows suit. Severus notices that Harry waits until everyone else started eating before starting himself but doesn't comment on it.

Harry easily eats all of the salad and one of the pieces of chicken, but he pushes away his plate with the additional piece that Severus added. Minerva cannot keep quiet at this.

"Harry. You need to finish what is on your plate. You have barely ate anything today."

"I can't… please, I really can't."

"Eat about half of it, after that you can be done." Severus says with finality.

Harry sighs but pulls his plate back to him and cuts the chicken in half and starts slowly eating the smaller of the halves.

Severus smiles slightly before returning back to his own plate. A conversation catches his attention.

"So, you said that you weren't happy with your marriage, correct? So why don't you get a divorce?" Minerva asks Petunia.

"Because, I know he never would sign the papers. Besides, I don't want Dudley to hate me for that." Petunia responds heavily.

"That makes sense, but is it worth it if you aren't happy. I don't know about in your government but it is possible for him to be ordered to sign the papers to make the divorce legal."

"I don't know. I would have to think about it."

When the end of that conversation is over he is attracted to Harry's voice.

"You turned their hair red for a whole day?!" Harry's exclaims.

"Yes we did… not only that but if they tried to get rid of it before that time, the colors started flashing between red and gold." Remus says with a light chuckle.

"Can I assume you are talking about the time you turned the entire Slytherin house's hair red in our 3rd year?" Severus drawls.

"Yes. We are, you do have to admit that was a very impressive feat for 3rd years."

"And you have to admit that it was impressive how quickly you became repentful after a chat with Father don't you think?"

Remus gives a slight blush. "Yes, well. I still am proud of that prank. Besides, it was a harmless one."

"Ahh yes… I think it is a great idea to mention all your wrongdoings in front of your nephew."

Remus gives a quick glance at Harry before turning back to Severus. "I think Harry knows better than to do any of that. Besides, now he has a father to keep him in line."

"Hey! Don't give him any ideas!" Harry cuts in.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm sure that he has his own ways of punishing you." Albus says knowingly.

It's Harry's turn to blush now. Severus laughs before taking pity on Harry.

"Oh, let's leave him alone, it's been a good day for him."

"So, what mischief did you get into when you were in school dad?" asks Harry with a smirk that mimics Severus's own.

"Okay brat. I didn't take the attention off of you for you to put it onto me." Severus says, laughing.

"You never talk about your school years. The only thing I know is that you and the marauders had a mutual hatred."

"I wouldn't call it hatred." Severus says. "It was more of a very strong mutual dislike. It wasn't an enjoyable experience for me. I didn't have good friends like you have. What do you want to know?"

Harry thinks for a moment. "What was the thing that you got in trouble for the most?"

"Of course that is what you would ask. Most as in, most often or the single thing I got in the biggest trouble?"

"Both. I want to hear both of them."

"Okay. I guess they are connected and have the same idea. The thing I got in trouble for the most was experimenting without permission. The headmaster hated when I experimented but knew that I wouldn't stop, you know how flying is for you, that is how potions is for me, so he made me show him everything I was going to experiment with and my thought processes with them. Of course, the thing I got in the most trouble for was when I decided to mess around with the Wolfsbane potion."

"Really?" Harry and Remus ask at the same time.

"Yes really. I was in my 7th year and I knew I wanted to become a Potions Master. I knew then about Remus's condition and I wanted to help, not only him, but everyone like him. I knew Albus wouldn't allow me to do what I wanted. I started brewing in the Room of Requirement, it was going well. I was on the last step, I added too much aconite in it and it exploded all over me. I don't know how, but I am assuming that Albus had put an alarm of some sort on the room to alert him."

"Yes I did. I suspected that Severus was going to experiment without permission because he hadn't asked to experiment with a potion in over 2 weeks. I was so mad and scared. Seeing him lying there with the potion all over him was horrible. I honestly thought that I had lost you."

"Yes, well. Ahem." Severus says. Clearly uncomfortable with this talk. "Harry, I think it is time for you to take a nap. It has been a long day for you so far and it will do you much good."

Harry doesn't fight it. "Okay. I guess." He stands up and heads to his room.

"I'll be there in a bit alright? Just relax and focus on clearing your mind."

"Okay."

Severus watches Harry walk into his room. "He was very tired, otherwise he would have put up a fight."

"He was struggling to stay awake." Minerva says with a shake of her head.

"Severus." Petunia says. "I just want to thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of him. I can see how much you care for him and he for you. I wish I could have given him what you have given to him. I hated the way I had to treat him, I wish I could go back in time and change everything."

"Of course. I see him as my own. I never realized how much a child could change me."

"You have no idea." Remus says.

**An/ Well, that chapter took forever to write for some reason. I have no idea why. I hope you enjoy that chapter. I will tell you that I wrote a majority of this chapter during class oops. I'm passing all my classes so far anyways.**


	27. Not A Chapter

Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. I do apologize for this but I have been unable to write this week and create a new chapter. I have been struggling this week as I have had a cold all week so I haven't been sleeping. I do apologize, I do need to get some chapters hammered out, but that won't be possible this coming week because I have PSAT testing this week, in addition to it being homecoming. God I hate life right now.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"_You had no idea." Remus says. _

"Come on Harry. We've got to get to the Hospital Wing for your check-up."

"I'm fine dad, why do I need to get to a check-up?"

"Because, we need to make sure that you are completely healed from what his uncle did to you." Severus says patiently.

"I'm telling you, I am." Harry argues back.

"Harry. I am trying to be patient with you but I must admit that I am losing my patience. I know you feel fine but there still could be some injuries that haven't healed or healed incorrectly."

Harry groans quietly, but not quietly enough. Severus gives Harry a sharp look. Harry has the decency to blush under the gaze.

"I've had enough of your attitude Harry James. Fix it and fix it quickly before I do so for you."

"I'm sorry." Harry whispers, looking at his feet.

Severus lets his stern look fall from his face when he sees the defeat look on the child's face. "Look at me Harry." Harry looks up at Severus. "I'm not mad at you. I just need you to realize that I take your health and well-being very seriously, Harry. I care about you and don't want you to be hurt. What your relatives did was wrong and I will make sure that you recognize that if it is the last thing I do."

Harry nods slightly. "I know that, I really do." Harry says at Severus's doubtful look. "It is just hard to switch what I have had forced into my mind to the complete opposite idea."

"I understand that. I had to go through that as well, you're not alone. I am here for you every step of the way. There are going to set-backs, and I am going to be here for you through every set-back and for every step ahead. I will never leave you."

Severus says all of this watching Harry's eyes. He sees the emotion and unshed tears in the emerald eyes. Severus decides that Harry needs to release the emotions he is trying to hide, so he pulls Harry into a hug.

The hug has the desired effect and Harry starts to cry freely. Severus just rubs small circles and whispers reassurances to the crying boy.

"You're fine. I've got you. Everything will be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you. It will all be okay."

Harry just nods slightly against Severus's chest. Severus continues the quiet reassurances. Harry starts to calm down after a few minutes.

When Harry's cries have subsided Severus pulls away slightly. He guides Harry's chin so that he is looking directly into the emerald eyes of the teen.

"You feel better?" Severus asks softly.

Harry nods. "Yeah. I've never cried like that for no reason."

"You had a reason, a very good reason. After having a life filled with inconsistent and irresponsible adults, you just had me tell you multiple times that I will do anything for you. That is one of the best reasons to cry Harry, because something good happened in your life."

"You're giving me what I always dreamed of…" Harry says softly." "...a family. "

"Oh Child… I love you, you know that, don't you?"

Harry just nods his head.

"Good. Because that is the truth. In fact, I've been talking with Poppy about having you deaged so that you could have a proper childhood. "

"What? That's possible?"

"Yes Harry, that is possible."

"How young old would I be? When? What about school?"

"We were thinking 8. It wasn't going to be for a few weeks, but we could do it in a few days. As for school, you would be raised how a magical child should be. You would go to an elementary school during the school year and the summers we would spend together, here most likely. I don't want your decision yet, I want you to think about it and make your decision in a few days."

Harry just nods, thinking about all the information that he just recieved. Severus lets Harry get caught up in his thoughts for a few moments before talking again.

"Alright. I think it is well past time to leave for your check-up. "

Harry makes a slight grimace at the words. Severus just shakes his head. He knows that while Harry doesn't want to, he has accepted the fact that he is going to have the check-up one way or another.

"Come on Harry… let's get it over with." Severus says while standing up. Harry sighs, but follows his father.

The journey was quick and quiet. Severus was thinking back to the scene that just happened in his quarters, he can't help but hope that Harry accepts the proposal of deagement. Harry is thinking about the proposal that was made to him. On one hand, he would love to have a proper childhood and get away from the celebrity lifestyle. He would have a childhood that he didn't have to live in fear. But on the other hand, he would lose his friends and would have to re-do his first 5 years at Hogwarts. Not to mention that he would be much younger than he was currently.

Harry is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice when they reach the Hospital Wing. It takes Severus putting his hand on Harry's shoulder to draw the teen out of his musings.

Harry looks up and is shocked to see that they are in the Hospital Wing. The first thing he sees is Poppy turning towards him.

"Hello Harry and Severus. I am so glad that you could come." Poppy says softly.

"Like I had a choice." Harry mutters under her breath.

Poppy gives a soft laugh at Harry's words. "That's true Harry. And from the tear tracks on your face, some force was needed. I really wish you cared more about your health."

Harry blushes at the medi-witch's words, but also feels a bit indignant. Luckily for Harry, Severus steps in before he has to say anything.

"You have the wrong idea Poppy. While it did take some convincing, it wasn't in the form of what you think. That was just from some realizations."

"That's good. Well Harry, get on the bed and we can start your exam. This shouldn't take long."

Harry doesn't hesitate to follow the medi-witch's directions, especially since he wants to get the exam over with. He heads over to his normal bed that he normally stays on.

Poppy smiles at Harry's antics. She has noticed that Harry has behaved very differently after being with Severus. He listens more and makes himself more vulnerable.

"Alright. I am going to start the scan that will record any and all injuries that you currently have. We won't have to do the deep scan again because we already have a record of the injuries from your uncle. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am. I understand." Harry says obediently.

"Good boy." Poppy says. She waves her wand and mutters the spell for the scan.

Harry lies still for the scan. Severus walks over to Poppy's side and they start talking to her in whispers.

The scan only takes a few minutes. When it ends, Poppy walks to Harry's bedside and grabs the parchment out of the air that was recording the scan's findings.

Poppy looks over the parchment and smiles. She looks up at Harry and says, "Well Mister Potter. I am glad that you have listened to my instructions. You have healed from most injuries that you have received. That is except for your weight. You are still underweight for your age. But other than that, you are fine."

"Can I fly then?" Harry asks eagerly.

Poppy hesitates for a moment. "I won't say you can't. But," Poppy continues seeing Harry's eyes light up. "I don't think that you should. I will leave that up to your father."

Harry instantly looks at Severus. "Can I dad? Please?"

Severus sighs. "Very well. But, you will only fly for an hour and you will not do any tricks. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I understand."

"Go on then and have fun. Be safe." Severus says waving his arm. Harry's broom appears in the air.

Harry takes the broom and sets off to the quidditch pitch. Poppy and Severus watch with amusement.

"He is such a different child now that he is under your guardianship." Poppy says.

"I know. I talked to him about the de-ageing idea."

"How did he respond?"

"I wouldn't let him. I wanted him to think about it for a bit before making a decision."

"That's fair. You don't want him to feel pressured into a decision."

"No, I don't. I want him to make his own decision. He has had very little say in his life so far and I think that that isn't right. I want him to have a say in his life."

**An/ Sorry it is such a late update. This week has been absolutely crazy. I had a large test this week in addition to homecoming (I am one of the leaders for it) and I had a bunch of homework to do. I sometimes hate school, but other times it is my saving grace. I am actually writing this about 4 minutes before I post this chapter. I do apologize for the inconvenience, but I have to write secretly as my parents don't know (and won't know) that I write and post my stories. **


	29. Notice

I am sorry, but there is going to be no update for either of my stories this week. School has been hectic and stressful so I have been focused on that, therefor unable to write. Due to the stress, I have had to some mental health issues that I need to take care of and hope that a weekend from doing absolutely anything will help with that.

Again, I do apologize I have just been having a dark few weeks and am finding it hard to do the things that I normally find enjoyable.


End file.
